Impossible to Forget, Even Harder to Move On
by KaiiKaii E.L.F
Summary: Two days after the attack on the school Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. Three years later they cross paths again and Dimitri sees a new addition to the group. What happens when a most unexpected turn of events occurs?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fic so everyone please bear with me through this. I will do my best to update whenever I can =]] I have never actually written a story so this will be my first well unless you count my story I wrote in second grade about my cat taking a trip to Mexico. Lol but anyways im not sure if I will be putting a lemon in this Im only 14 so I wouldnt be to comfortable writing one but i might try. So please read and review thank you! =]]**

**Oh aaaannnddd I do not own this lovely series we all know as Vampire Academy even though God knows I wish I did own it but sadly i dont the wonder Richelle Mead owns it.**

**

* * *

**

"I cant stay here with you, I cant love you Roza its not right." Ugh, and three, two, one. Heart break all over again. I mean you would think since its been _**three fucking years**_ I wouldn't hurt anymore!

But nope Rose Hathaway cant ever catch a fucking break from all the heart break those damn words cause me!

I cant love you anymore Roza.

I cant love you anymore Roza.

I cant love you anymore R-

"What the hell?" I scream into my pillow. Well there is one good thing that _**he **_left me with. My beautiful daughter Kaitlyn Lissa Hathaway. My little angel.

"Kaity get up angel its time to go" I say, while grabbing her little foot and tickling her. "Nuu mommy stop!" she says trying and failing to free her little foot from my grasp.

"Okay Im up" she says still giggling.

Kaity has my hair and my attitude, she has _**his **_eyes and in her rare moments she has _**his **_calm attitude, but shes still the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Besides _**him.**_

She sits up and looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes. A huge pain of heartbreak and loss threatens to take me over and it takes all my strength to keep control.

"Come on angel," I say fighting hard to keep the emotion from my voice.

"Momma I don't want to" she says stubbornly, what do you expect she _**is **_a Hathaway.

"Now or we wont be going with Auntie Lissa to Vegas," I say in my authoritive voice. Who knew I would be trying to get through the _**almost **_impenetradeable head of my daughter. I almost laugh at the thought.

_**"Fine momma" **_she sighs dramatically.

"ROSE!" Lissa yells downstairs. I quickly check the bond to see what the hell she is doing up so damn early. Aaah CRAP! I rush downstairs.

"What is wrong Liss?"

"What is _**wrong! **_Hmm I don't know what about the fact that _**you **_skipped out meeting yesterday!" she yells at me.

"I got caught up sorry Liss" I say sincerely. She watches me carefully, "Fine Rose your forgiven" she smiles at me. I cant help but smile back.

"You ready for Vegas this weekend?" Lissa asks me excitedly.

"Of course!" I tell her, equally excited. "Yo Rosie!" Christian says walking into the room. "Call me Rosie again and I will break your face okay Sparky?" I say sweetly. He just shrugs and walks over to Lissa and kisses her on the cheek.

"Sure thing _**Rosie**_" he says equally sweetly.

I was about to make a smart comment, but the next thing I knew something slammed right into me. If it weren't for my dhamphir reflexes I would have landed right on my ass. I righted myself before I fell. I looked down at my beautiful little angel. She looked up at me and smiled that smile the reminds me so much of _**him. **_I smile back at her and pick her up and kiss her forehead.

"Im ready to go mommy" she tells me.

"Okay angel"

"See you later when you get back Rose!" Lissa yells as I walk out the door.

I drop my little angel off at kinder and head back to my place. When I get through the door Liss is already hurrying me upstairs to start packing.

"Liss you know I will be on duty while we are there right?"

"Well duh Rose, but still you wont _**always **_be on duty there. So it wont hurt to pack some sexy and dangerous dresses and outfits." She tells me.

"Don't you find it kind of funny that out kids have the same birthday Liss."

"That's exactly why this will be the best birthday ever!" Liss exclaims. We packed in silence a while longer.

"Rose…" Lissa started.

"Yes Liss" I look up at her and try to get a feel through the bond, but shes blocking me.

"Tashas coming to Vegas" she says quietly. I was about to say something but she quickly goes on "I told her not to bring Dim-_**him**_" she quickly corrects herself.

"That's fine Liss" I lie, I really don't want to see that _**stupid bitch **_who took Di-_**him**_ away from me. I sigh internally he doesn't love me anymore. He threw all of that away the day he left me.

All I had now was Lissa, Kaitlyn, Eddie, Christian –even though we argue and mess with each other we have gotten a lot closer- , and of course Adrian. Of course I have my parents Janine Hathaway (badass guardian I had to get that from somewhere) and of course my knee-cap breaking father Abe Mazur. I met my dad when I went to Russia for a break with Lissa before we has to report back to the Royal Court. Everyone calls him "Zmey" it means snake in Russian.

Adrian walks in with all his arrogance.

"Her little dhamphir" Adrian said. I looked over and smiled at him and quickly gave him a hug.

Later we were all packed and ready and were headed for Vegas. Of course flying always gave me a headache with the whole shadow-kissed effects. But I had managed to block the ghosts so the headache was bearable.

"Momma!" my little angel said.

"Yes angel"

"I love you mamma"

" I love you too angel"

A couple hours later and we were at the airport. The party wasn't for another two days so we still had time for last minute things. We got to the hotel and checked in.

I laid Kaity down and went to unpack. I finished unpacking Kaitys things and was about to unpack my stuff but instead ended up curled up in bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning very aware of the tiny little body next to me. I kissed Kaitys little forehead and got out of bed. I quickly showered and got ready for the day. I got Kaity up and quickly got her dressed. We went to Lissas so Kaity could spend the day with Uncle Sparky while Lissa and I got everything for the party set up.

"Oh my gosh!" Lissa yelled. I looked at her questioningly.

"We need more balloons and we need to pick up presents and dresses for the party tomorrow." She said.

I groaned, "Liss I don't need another dress! You know I don't like shopping!" she turned toward me, tossing her platinum blond hair to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "Rose .! You are going to shop with me whether you like it or not," she smiled slyly at me –Oh Lord this woman!- I thought " besides" she continued, " Rose if you wont go as my best friend then I will make you go as my Guardian."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Liss I could always get a different Guardian to go with you."

"Oh Rose you know you wouldn't do that!" I turned towards the voice.

Adrian.

"Oh Ivashkov your comments are always so damn adorable!" sarcasm dripping off every word that left my mouth.

"Whatever little dhamphir you know you love me whether you want to admit it or not. Never the less my undying love for you will always be here for you!" to my surprise Adrian bowed to me dramatically. He actually _**bowed!**_

I laughed "Come on Liss, I would love to go shopping with you" I said quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Watch the decorations Adrian or I will hurt you!" I called over my shoulder as Lissa and I quickly left.

"Anything for you little dhamphir!" Adrian called back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed the first one =]] Read and review thank you very mucho!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my Gosh Rose! This is so your dress!" Lissa screamed excitedly.

"Wow Liss calm down," I told her coming around to look at the dress. I froze, dead in my tracks.

"Wow…" was all I said before Liss practically threw the dress and me into a fitting room. When I put the dress on I was amazed at how well the dress clung to my every curve. The dress was black with a v-neck. A very low v-neck with gold lace on the bottom. The dress stopped around mid thigh. It hugged my breast very well. It was sexy! Liss bought the dress and some black and gold heels to go with it. We bought Kaity and Andre –Lissas son- the cutest outfits. Andre was a year younger than Kaity.

He had Christians blue eyes but everything else was Lissa. He was the sweetest little boy ever. On some occasions though he will show a bit of Christians snarky attitude.

Andre and Kaity have taken quite a liking to each other.

Andres full name is Andre Christian Dragomir.

"Rose, we should get some new bras" Lissa said.

I eyed her carefully. "Liss that was… umm kind of random. Don't you have enough bras anyway?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly. " Well Christian got kind of rough the other ni-" I abruptly cut her off.

"Liss! I _**seriously **_don't want to know what goes on between you and Sparky behind closed doors!" I exclaimed.

"Well I thought you would have known.." she trailed off.

"Liss Im pretty good at blocking off you and Fireboy when I know something is going to happen. So no I didn't know" she was about to say something, but I cut her off "_**And **_I don't _**want **_to know" I told her.

We went into Victoria Secret.

We tried on millions of bras and panties.

Of course we tried on lingerie. Lissas excitement bubbled through the bond. So naturally that excitement was contagious. I tried on one adorable push up bra. It was black with re lacing. I forgot to check the size. When I came out to show Lissa the reaction I got from her was _**not **_what I was expecting.

She busted out laughing.

She clutched her stomach from all the laughing.

I frowned. "Liss, that not very nice."

"Ro…se…your…boob…is…hanging…out" she said between fits of laughter.

I quickly glanced down. Holy Shit! Sure enough my boob was out and saying _**Hello **_to the whole _**damn store!**_

I didn't bother acting mad it was hilarious!

I busted out laughing right alone with Lissa. Clutching my boob tightly and quickly made my way back into the changing room.

After that I reminded myself look at the sizes.

We kept trying on different bras and panties until there were no more to try on.

After that we went to bath and body. We smelled endless fragrances. By the time we were done my nose didn't work anymore! I remembered when I first met Adrian and he had sent me a whole box full of perfumes.

_***Flashback* (I copied it from Frostbite)**_

_I was trying to paint my toenails the nest morning –not easy with such a god-awful hangover- when I heard a knock at the door. Lissa had been gone when I woke up , so I staggered across the room, trying not to ruin my wet nail polish. Opening up the door, I saw one of the hotel staff standing outside with a large box in both arms. He shifted it slightly so that he could peer around and look at me._

"_I'm looking for Rose Hathaway."_

"_That's me."_

_I took the box from him. It was big but not all that heavy. With a quick thank-you, I shut the door, wondering if I should have tipped him. Oh well._

_I sat on the floor with the box. It had no marking on it and sealed with packing tape. I found a pen and stabbed at the tape. Once I'd hacked off enough, I opened the box and peered inside._

_It was full of perfume._

_There had to be at least thirty little bottles of perfume packed into the box. Some I'd heard of, some I hadn't. They ranged from crazy expensive, movie-star caliber to cheap kinds I'd seen in drugstores. _Eternity. Angel. Vanilla Fields. Jade blossoms. Michael Kors. Poison. Hypnotic Poison. Pure Poison. Happy. Light Blue. Jovan Musk. Pink Sugar. Vera Wang. _One by one, I picked up the boxes, read the descriptions, and then pulled out the bottles for a sniff. _

_I was about half way through when reality hit. These had to be from Adrian. _

_I didn't know how he'd managed to get all of these delivered to the hotel in such a short amount of time, but money can make almost anything happen. Still, I didn't need the attention of a rich, spoiled Moroi; apparently he hadn't picked up on my signals. Regretfully, I started to place the perfumes back in the box –then stopped. Of course I'd returned them… but there was no harm in sniffing the rest before I did._

_Once more, I started pulling out bottle after bottle. Some I just sniffed the cap of; others I sprayed in the air. _Serendipity. Dolce & Gabbana. Shalimar. Daisy. _Note after note hit me; rose, violet, sandal wood, orange, vanilla, orchid…_

_By the time I was finished, my nose barely worked anymore. All of these had been designed for humans. They had a weaker sense of smell than vampires and even dhamphirs, so these scents were extra strong. I had a new appreciation for what Adrian had meant about only splash of perfume being necessary. If all these bottles were making me dizzy, I could only imagine what a Moroi would smell. The sensory overload wasn't really helping the headache I'd woken up with either._

_I packed up the perfume for realy this time, stopping only when I came to a certain kind that I really liked. I hesitated, holding the little box in my hand. Then, I took the red bottle out and re-sniffed it. It was a crisp, sweet fragrance. There was some kind of fruit –but not candied or sugary fruit. I racked my brain for a scent I'd once smelled on a girl I knew in my dorm. She'd told me the name. It was like a cherry… but sharper: Currant, that's what it was. And here it was in this perfume, mixed with some florals: lily of the valley and others I couldn't identify. Whatever the blend, something about it appealed to me. Sweet –but not _too _sweet. I read the box, looking for the name. _Amor Amor.

"_Fitting," I muttered, seeing how many love problems I seemed to have lately. But I kepy the perfume anyway and repacked the rest._

_***End of Flashback***_

Me and Lissa being Moroi and me being a dhamphir, our senses were heightened. Therefore our sense of smell was heightened. All the fragrances –awesome as they were- beat the crap out of my nose.

After that we quickly made out way to the food court.

I was starving.

I ordered two big macs and three large fries.

Lissa on the other hand ordered only a small fry.

I quickly engorged myself. I drank my water and Lissa and I made our way to our driver.

We were about to leave when she remembered she wanted to get something for Christian. We let our driver take our shopping bags back to the hotel.

Probably not the smartest decision to send out driver away when the sun was about to set.

Once Lissa got Christian the watch we quickly left. We were walking back to the hotel giggling like two teenage girls.

"Oh Rose aren't you excited!"

"Of course Liss!"

We turned down an alley. I made a quick check and checked my own "strigoi alert system."

Everything was fine. We walked down the alley. Talking animatedly. The nausea that rolled over me was so sudden and so strong that it nearly knocked me over. I quickly took control of the situation.

I moved Lissa behind me, against the wall and looked for the threat. As if he just appeared out of thin air the strigoi stood in front of me only a few feet away. He had blood red eyes and deathly pale skin like any other strigoi.

"Well what do we have here, " he said in his death cold voice. His eyes flickered over the Lissa and widened. I felt stark terror flood through the bond.

"Well well if it isn't the Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. A pleasure to meet you I will take quite pleasure in awakening you." He said and bowed.

Lissa tensed. Frozen. With fear.

I let out a harsh laugh, "Well we will see how well that works out for you once your dead." I quickly grabbed my stake and stood defensively in front of Lissa. I felt the darkness from Lissas spirit magic. I let it surge through me strengthening me.

In an instant I was surrounded by at least 8 strigoi.

That's why the nausea was so strong. Duh Rose!

Without a second thought I attacked. One of the first lessons _**he **_taught me ringing through my mind as I attacked.

_**Don't. Hesitate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is longer than the first two chapters. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

****DPOV**

"Oh and Dimka," Tasha called to me, "Don't forget to be back before the sun comes up and try not to get killed by strigoi." She said as she walked into the hotel.

"Sure thing Tasha" I mumbled.

I began walking around aimlessly. My mind wandered off to the thoughts of seeing Rosa again.

_**My Roza.**_

I was completely shocked last night when Tasha told me Rose had a baby. A pang of hurt and betrayal shot through me.

_**How could she do this to me?**_

_**Why would she do this?**_

If my math is correct then she must have slept with someone right after I had left her.

I froze.

I shouldn't be feeling this way.

_**I **_left _**her.**_

She was free to do what she wanted. But just the thought of someone else with _**my Roza **_had me seething. I couldn't bear the thought.

_**My Roza **_with her beautiful long dark hair.

_**My Roza **_with her beautiful dark eyes.

_**My Roza…**_

I was a fool to think that time and space would lessen my feelings for her. It only made them stronger.

As if just thinking about Roza brought me to where she was. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going to consumed in my thought. As I approached the alley I saw my Roza.

_**Battered. Bloody. Beautiful. **_And as _**graceful **_as ever.

There were at least five dead strigoi bodies around her.

Lissa stood behind Rose trying not to get in the way and would occasionally touch Roses' back I think she was healing her to keep her going. They must have been fighting for a long time.

All of this passed through my mind in seconds.

Then without a second thought I charged forward. Attacking and staking any srigoi I could.

_**RPOV**_

I staked the first one I could. Fast and swift.

My stake hit the target. I quickly moved onto the next.

I had staked the first three strigoi in under just seven seconds. Then as I quickly looked around I was still surrounded.

There were more than I thought. I ducked just as the closest one to me tried to land a blow to my head. I responded with a roundhouse kick to the chest. She stumbled back a few steps. That was all I needed to shove my stake swiftly through to her heart. She let out a blood curling scream and slumped down to the ground. Dead.

Five strigoi came at me. I staked the closest one. I then focused on the four that were approaching me and Lissa. I couldn't find any openings to stake them. My guard slipped and I was punched _**hard **_in the ribs. I was pretty sure I heard a crack.

We kept going. Exchanging blows. Every now and then Lissa would touch my back and heal me.

I was tired. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going. The darkness still raged in me. I was pretty sure that was the only thing keeping me from falling to ground with exhaustion. Well that and the fact that Lissa was in danger. It seemed like hours have gone by. Then out of thin air I was aware of a presence beside me.

Helping me.

I couldn't let my guard slip. We stood there side by side staking and fighting off the strigoi. A couple times the strigoi would try and reach behind me to grab Lissa but I was quick and staked them.

Lord knows how long we were there.

I staked the one I was fighting and looked around for another. There weren't anymore. I continued looking around, there were at least 18 or so strigoi bodies around us. Then I remembered the presence beside me.

I quickly turned to find the person staring at me.

I froze. Eyes wide.

"Dimitri…" I breathed. I stared at him drinking him in. His beautiful brown eyes. A few strands of his hair coming out of the pony tail. I had the urge to tuck them behind his ear. Then I quickly looked back to his eyes they were staring right at me with _**love? **_Then reality hit. _**He was here!**_

_**No why him of all people!**_

"Roza. Are you okay?"

_**His**_ voice. The way _**he **_said _**Roza.**_

His hand reached toward me.

I recoiled. Not wanting him to touch me.

Then I remembered Lissa.

"Liss, we need to go. _**Now."**_ My guardian mask in place.

"Yeah. Okay lets go." She shot me a look and quickly looked at D-_**him. **_Anger in her eyes as she looked at him. She was pissed that he had just left me.

I couldn't let myself feel anything right now I had to get out of there. I wouldn't let my emotions take over. I grabbed Lissa arm and started pulling her toward the end of the alley. I was very aware of _**his **_presence behind me. I felt his eyes boring holes in my back.

I wanted to turn around. To run into his arms. But I wouldn't let myself.

_**He. Left. Me.**_

_**He **_was with _**Tasha **_now.

_**He left me broken.**_

We walked quickly back to the hotel. Every now and then I would see red eyes watching me. But why were they just _**watching?**_

My guardian senses on high alert. Body tense and ready to attack at any given moment. I wouldn't let them ever get to Lissa.

One _**pissed off, heart broken **_Rosemarie Hathaway was _**not **_someone you wanted to be around right now. Much less attack.

We got to the hotel and charged right up to Lissas room. Sparky was sitting on the couch and Katie was asleep on the big chair. I smiled my little angel. The only thing that kept me from turning around beating the crap out of _**him. **_

Adrian was in the kitchen and Eddie was there. He instantly kicked into guardian mode when he heard the door slam shut and saw me.

"What happened?" he asked all business.

"We were attacked by strigoi."

"Why the hell is Belikov a mess?" Adrian asked. He had a strange expression on his face.

"He helped me fight the strigoi."

"How many were there?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know at least 20."

"Liss are you okay?" Christian came over concern all over his face for Lissa.

"I'm fine Rose saved me. Guardian Belikov," Lissa hesitated unsure what to say to him, "Uhh, thank you for helping Rose back there and me."

"No problem Princess. I'm sure Roza would have been fine though. She was doing fine before I got there."

I decided then that I should at least thank him.

"Guardian Belikov thank you for helping me." I kept all emotion out of my face. But inside I could feel all my heartbreak.

"Rose are you okay?" Adrian asked me. He must have seen my aura.

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you though?"

"Sure."

We made our way back to the kitchen.

"Do you have _**any **_idea what _**he **_is doing here?" I all but screamed.

"None but Tasha is here."

"Just great! Out of all the ways I could have run into _**them **_it _**had **_to be on my little girls birthday weekend! Especially running into _**him **_while I was fighting!"

"Rose calm down"

"Adrian I cant-" I was cut off by a high pierced scream ringing though the suite.

I ran back to the living room.

"Mommy! Are you okay! Oh my gosh!" Katie screamed running to me.

I resisted to urge to let out a groan when she hit my badly bruised ribs.

"Yes angel I'm fine."

"Oh mamma. You look horrwible!"

"I'm fine angel. Its okay I'm fine and so is Aunty Lissa."

"Liss maybe you should heal Rose." Christian told her, his brotherly affection towards me taking over. He was probably remembering _**that **_day. Probably due to the fact that the cause for that day was here.

"No its fine. Liss you used enough magic back there. You should heal Guardian Belikov." I saw him cringe slightly at me calling him Guardian Belikov.

I didn't care. It shouldn't hurt him anyway he had Tasha. As if just thinking her name caused her to appear.

"Oh my God! Dimka are you alright? Your bleeding!" she screamed as she ran over to him.

Great speak of the damn devil!

"Yes Tasha. Don't worry about me Roza took the most damage."

"Rose?" she asked confused. She followed his gaze and looked at me.

I swear I saw a flask of triumph in her eyes as she looked me over.

_**What. The. Fuck.**_

"Oh Rose. Are you okay?" I could hear the fake concern in her voice. But apparently I was the only one who heard it. Maybe. I noticed Katie roll her eyes at Tasha.

"Fine thank you," my voice completely devoid of all emotion.

"Momma let Aunty Lissa heal you."

"Rose please just let me heal you." Lissa pleaded.

I sighed knowing the arguing wouldn't get me anywhere. "Fine Liss." She walked over and placed her hand on my ribs. I gasped. I didn't realize how bad it actually was. Lissa looked at me with concern then concentrated.

I felt the magic bubble up inside Lissa. All warm and happy feelings. The magic flooded from her and into me. She pulled away. She quickly went over to _**him **_and healed him.

"I'm going to go lay down. Goodnight Liss. Night Christian." I gave them each a one arm hug seeing as how I was holding my little angel in the other.

"Adrian walk with me please." I asked him.

"Of course little dhamphir." He walked over to me and took Katie from me.

"Goodnight Guardian Belikov, Lady Ozera." I told them formally.

I quickly walked out of the room with Adrian. We were silent. We reached Katies' room and layed her down. Adrian quickly pulled me close to him and hugged me. I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped my tears.

"Little dhamphir everything is fine." He whispered.

I kissed Katie on her little forehead, shut off the light and walked out of the room.

"I don't know if I can handle _**him **_being here." I whispered.

"I will always be here Rose. Even if you don't feel that way about me like I do you, I wont leave you." He told me pulling me close again.

"You're my best friend Adrian. Even if you a perv." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Of course little dhamphir!"

"You should probably go now. I'm going to take a quick shower and go to sleep. Make sure Eddie stays on guard."

"I cant shower with you?" he asked back to his old self.

"Hah in your dreams Ivashkov" I replied.

"I have my imagination that works just fine."

I playfully punched his arm.

"Goodnight Adrian."

"Goodnight little dhamphir" he whispered and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.

I quickly got in the shower and sank to the floor as all the emotions I kept bottled up since I say _**him **_in the alley came rushing forward. The memory of _**that day **_replayed in my head.

_***Flashback***_

_I ran into the gym late –of course- to my training with Dimitri. _

"_I'm… sorry I'm late" I gasped._

_He didn't say anything just stood there with his guardian mask perfectly in place._

"_What's wrong Dimitri?"_

"_Roza…"_

_I watched him carefully._

"_I'm leaving you."_

_That's all it took for my world to come crashing down._

"_Why?" I whispered not trusting my voice to speak any louder._

"_I'm taking Tash up on her offer. She can give me a family, you cant."_

"_I'm sorry" my voice broke._

"_I cant-" I cut him off._

"_Please Dimitri don't leave I need you."_

"_I cant stay here with you, I cant love you Roza its not right."_

_I was numb I didn't know what to do or what to say._

"_This is best for both of us." He said._

_I snapped. The darkness surged forward and I didn't bother trying to hold it back. I lunged forward. My right arm snapped back and then quickly came forward connecting with his nose. I heard a satisfying crack and watched him fly back a couple of feet._

_He was stunned. I had caught him off guard._

"_**This is whats best for us! Your **__leaving __**me **__for __**her! You told me you love me! **__But it was all a damn __**lie!**__ Just leave. __**I. DON'T. EVER. . SEE. YOU. AGAIN" **__I ran toward the exit. I stopped just before stepping outside,"I hate you!" I screamed and ran to my dorm. _

_I flung the door open. Not bothering to hold back my sobs. I grabbed my guitar and climbed out my window to the roof. I started to sing._

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (i know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (i was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

_I sat there. Trying to get my breathing under control. I climbed down and ran outside. I sat by a tree in a fetal position and cried. Sobs racking my body violently. I rocked back and forth. Someone sat beside me and pulled me to his chest. I didn't fight it, I curled up on his lap and cried into his chest._

_I looked up and saw Christian. He was watching me like a big brother._

"_Its okay Rose" he whispered, hugging me._

_I had already told me friends about me and Dimitri after the attack on the school. They all accepted it._

"_H-hes leaving m-me." I whispered as new sobs racked my body._

"_I know Rose. I know."_

_We sat there for who knows how long. I drifted off into a much needed sleep._

_***End of Flashback***_

I sat on the floor in the shower. As if my tears were jealous of the water running down my face I cried harder. I got out of the shower, dressed, and climbed into bed.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I knew I had to stay strong for my angel she didn't need he mom falling apart. I cried and cried getting all the tears out and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter! I know there alot of people reading this so please be nice and review!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own this everything is Richelle Meads except for Katie, Andre and the plot!**

**

* * *

**

_**Knock knock knock**_

I groaned. Its to early!

I gasped. I had the wind knocked out of me. What the-

"Momma up! Get up! Someone's at the door!"

"Why me!" I groaned, getting up. "Someone has balls for knocking on my door what I'm sleeping." I yelled at whoever was at the door.

I heard someone chuck. I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were puffy and red. My cheeks were tear stained and my hair was a mess.

Sighing I made my way to the door. Oh well if anyone saw me like this, they shouldn't be waking me up when I wanna sleep.

I opened the door. I was shocked.

Alberta.

Alberta stood there. Concern and amusement written all over her face. "Rose, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Well no actually I feel like shit." How many times have I had someone ask me how I was in the last damn 24 hours!

She laughed lightly. "Same Rose. I should have known you would be fine." She pulled me into a hug. I stood there shocked then quickly hugged her back.

"Rose why were you crying?" she asked me.

"_**He **_is here and I couldn't handle it." Surprisingly my voice was steady. Strong even.

"Oh-" she was cut off by me little angel.

"Momma! Sing me a song!" she yelled bringing me my guitar.

"Sorry angel but-" I was cut off.

"Go ahead Rose. I would love to hear you sing." Alberta said smiling fondly at my little angel.

"Okay angel," I said taking the guitar and sitting on a chair. I thought for a minute of what song I should sing. Ever since _**he **_has been here I couldn't think of any song that didn't have to do with letting go or my broken heart. I settled for the only song I could sing at the moment.

I started playing the guitar.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to Kaitlyn_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Kaitlyn giggled and hugged me. "Aww thank you mamma!"

"Your welcome angel." I said kissing her little nose.

"That was very beautiful little dhamphir" Adrian said walking into the room.

I smiled at him. He walked over and gave me a hug. He turned to Katie. She ran and jumped into his arms.

"Uncie Adri!"

"Mini dhamphir!" he said.

He smiled fondly at her.

"I will be right back. I'm going to go change and try to make myself more presentable." I told them walking out of the room. I quickly showered. Put on black skinny jeans, my white and purple high tops, and put on a purple tank top. I grabbed my stake and applied a coat of lip gloss and walked back out to the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Adrian and Katie were no where to be seen.

Instead _**he **_was there and so was Alberta.

"Guardian Belikov," I gave him a curt nod and turned my attention to Alberta.

"So remind me why you came pounding on my door this morning Alberta." I gave her a small smile.

She laughed. "You don't wake up so easily so the pounding was necessary, but also you two," she pointed to both me and _**him, **_"have to write a report on the attack." She was all business again.

I cringed, not wanting to relive that memory. I composed myself.

"Alright. Sounds fine, well as fine as it can be writing a report about killing something."

She nodded, fully understanding what I meant.

"I will be back later to collect your reports." She said and left.

Alone. With _**him.**_

Great! I thought sarcastically.

I walked over and quickly got to work. Describing what happened before the attack, and what happened during the attack. And finally what happened after the attack.

I had finished a couple minutes after he did. I could feel him staring at me. Of course me being Rose Hathaway I had to make a smartass comment.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." I told him.

He chuckled softly. I could drown in it. It was so beautiful.

"Oh Roza."

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"Roza please-" I cut him off.

"Don't. Just stop right there. I don't want to hear what you have to say! You left. So just stop. I don't to hear you damn excuses!" I yelled.

"Roza let me explain."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You have no right to call me that. Not anymore, you did but not anymore!"

"Roza-"

I snapped. He would listen. I kicked him right where it counts. He groaned and fell clutching his man hood. I didn't care if he was in pain, that was nothing compared to the heartbreak he caused me. I turned and sprinted down the hall. I ran out of the hotel.

I was grateful it was sunny outside. I didn't want to have to keep watching around me for any dark creatures. I ran a few blocks then slowed to a walk. I slipped into Lissas head.

She was still shaken up from the attack, but she was excited about the party tonight. On top of all of that she was worried of how I was holding up with having to see him again after three years. She was walking to my room wanting to help me through my _**Dimitri situation.**_

I laughed. I knew what she would find in my room. A groaning Dimitri on the floor.

Sure enough that is what she found. She stood there shocked. Then anger burned through her.

He quickly stood. "Princess" he said.

"Guardian Belikov."

"Rose is not here. She ran off after kicking me."

Lissa laughed. "What did you expect? For her to just run to you and be all lovey dovey?" she asked sarcastically.

Wow. Lissa was _**pissed.**_

"Princess Vasilisa please-" she stopped him.

"Save it Guardian Belikov. You _**broke **_my best friend. And yes we all know about you two! But you just up and _**left her **_for Tasha. _**You. Left. Her. Broken. **_Rose is like my sister. Hell she practically is my sister. You have no idea what it was like to see her that way! She was so strong but you were her downfall! Rose was so strong!" she was yelling now.

She was shaking with rage. And _**none **_of it was from the darkness. With that Lissa stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Dimitri.

I slipped out of Lissas head. I love you Liss!

"Liss!" I called outside her door.

"Rose get in here already!"

"Coming your majesty!"

"Shut up!" she laughed. I laughed walking into the room.

"We have to get ready! Now hurry up and shower!" she yelled at me.

"Right away your majesty!" I grumbled.

I quickly showered shaving my legs carefully. When I got out of the shower I barely got the robe on before Lissa was hurrying me over to a chair. She started blow drying my hair. She did my makeup. Using gold eyeshadow and putting on black eyeliner. She then put a clear coat of lip gloss on me and told me to get dressed. I quickly got dressed into my dress that we had bought yesterday at the mall.

Lissa started teasing my hair. When that was done she put a golden yellow bow in my hair. I put my heels on and looked in the mirror. I looked stunning.

"Oh Rose you look BEAUTIFUL!"

"Of course! After all I had the great Vasilisa Dragomir as my stylists."

She laughed at that.

"Alright Liss its your turn!"

She sat on the chair while I did her make up. I applied a greenish blue eyeshadow to her eyes, and outlined her eyes with black eyeliner. I put a shimmery pink of lip gloss on her. And added a light coat of blush to her cheeks. I started curling her hair. Putting half up and half down. Holding it up with a jade green butterfly clip the same color as her eyes. She then dressed quickly. Her dress was beautiful. It was a light green color with a black belt just below the breast. It clung to her body perfectly. He heels were a beautiful baby blue. Her dress reached around mid thigh like mine. She truly looked like the princess she was.

We took a lot of pictures. Her excitement was contagious.

Both of us excited like two teenage girls made our way upstairs to get the kids.

Katie was dressed in a adorable pink fluffy dress with black polka dots. She wore black flats and her hair was in pig tails. Andre was dressed in a cute baby blue tux with a black tie. He had black dress shoes and his hair was combed back. We got them and quickly made our way to the dining hall, where everyone was waiting.

I knew I would see _**him **_there but at that moment I didn't care this was my little angels night.

* * *

**Review please! And thank you for everyone who is reading my story =]]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. So this is the party. Hope you all enjoy. =]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.**

**

* * *

**

We entered the dining hall. Everything looked beautiful. The theme colors were pink and black of course. There were tables full of food and stuff to drink. There was a beautiful arch that had a lot of pink balloons covering it. There was a stage –I didn't know why.

Katie jumped out of my arms and ran right over to Adrian. He picked her up and began spinning her around. He then put her down and walked over to me. I gave him my man-eater smile. He smiled back at me.

"You look great little dhamphir."

"You don't look so bad your self Ivashkov." And it was true. He wore a lime green button up shirt that brought out his eyes. He had black jeans on and white sneakers on. His hair was its usual messy style.

"Would you like to dance?" Christian asked Lissa.

She smiled, "Of course I would."

I stood there watching Lissa and Christian. Why couldn't I have that? Why did he leave? Maybe I should tell him Katie is his. I looked over to where Katie was playing with Andre. I smiled. If I told him, he might not want to be in her life.

I sighed. "Something wrong?" I jumped.

"God damn it Eddie! Make some noise or something if your gunna waltz right over and me." He laughed. "Sorry Rose. Just thought you knew I was here."

"Well I didn't." I grumbled. So much for my mighty ninja skills.

"Back to my original question, something wrong?" he asked, a bit more forcefully.

"Yup there is. _**He **_just shows up when I was actually starting to patch up my pathetic little heart. Now whatever damage control I had is gone." My voice wavered.

_**Damn. It.**_

Eddie hugged me. "Its okay Rose" he whispered.

"I'm fine Eddie, thanks. This is my little angels night so, I wont let my problems get to me." I told him stepping out of the hug.

"Alright Rose."

I smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor. We danced like fools. I let all my worries fly out the window.

"Little dhamphir what makes you so happy?" Adrian asked grabbing my hand and pulling me close. I cant help but laugh.

"Just letting go tonight. I will be happy for my little angel. I wont let her see me sad."

"Well that's great considering the source of the problem just walked in and is heading over here at a very fast pace."

I looked over and sure enough he was coming over here. I turned back to Adrian and shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at me. Why can everyone do that but _**me?**_

"Oh well. I'm thirsty come on!" I said grabbing his hand and walking over to the drink bar. I didn't order anything alcoholic just got a water.

"Three, two, one" Adrian counted down.

I felt his presence behind me. I didn't do anything just stood there.

"Rose can we talk?" _**he **_asked me.

I turned and came face to chest. Damn him and his tallness. I took a step back. I didn't even know he was that close.

"That depends on what you want to talk about." I told him.

"Who's Kaities father?" he asked.

I froze. No this cant be happening.

"That is none of your concern. And that subject is not up for discussion now or anytime soon." I said a bit more harshly than I had intended to. Oh well.

"Little dhamphir!" Adrian called.

I turned gratefully. When I saw who was standing with him I could feel a huge grin spread across my face.

"Oh my gosh! When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Just a little bit ago." Abe said smiling.

"We couldn't very well miss our grand childs 3rd birthday now could we?" my mother said.

"I guess not. How are you guys?" I asked my parents.

They weren't paying very much attention. They were looking at who was behind me.

"Kizim whats he doing here?" my father asked me inclining his head toward Dimitri.

"Hes Tashas Guardian."

"Very well Kizim." He said.

"Allow me to introduce you," I said motioning for my father to come forward, "Guardian Belikov this is my father Abe Mazur, Baba this is Guardian Belikov my old mentor."

I quickly looked at Dimitri, the look on his face was priceless. I quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture. The flash from the camera snapped him out of his shocked expression. He quickly looked at my father.

"Its nice to meet you ." Dimitri said.

"Yes, likewise Guardian Belikov."

"Roza I would like to continue this conversation later." Dimitri said and turned and left.

"Great" I muttered.

"So you guys how do you like the party so far?" I asked my parents.

"Its lovely Rose. You look very beautiful tonight I might add." My father said smiling at me.

"Thanks Baba." I said smiling back at him.

"You and mom look wonderful."

My mother was about to say something but was interrupted by Lissa going up to the stage. What is she doing?

"Hello everyone. We would like to have Rose Hathaway come up to the stage now please," she said.

I swiftly walked up to the stage shocked.

"Liss what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Relax Rose."

I stood next to her on the stage. I looked at everyone. My little angel was with Dimitri. Oh crap. They were both looking at the stage.

"Now my very best friend will sing us a song!" Lissa said. My eyes widened. I looked at Lissa. She just smiled at me.

"Go mommy! You can do it!" Katie yelled making tears form in my eyes. I smiled at her. I walked over to the mic. I had no idea what song Lissa was going to have me sing. The music started and I swayed my body to the beat. After a couple more beats I started.

_**Everybody's got a place for me but where do I fit in**_

_**If every morning is a brand new canvas**_

_**What colors will I use today to fill it in**_

_**And I've got tendencies to draw outside the lines**_

_**So will you still love me**_

_**Even if my castle ain't built by your design**_

_**All of the scene I've seen in the mirror**_

_**It's all just connecting but that's if I let it**_

_**All of the demons that I'm fighting daily**_

_**I won't let them get me (no no 'cause..)**_

_**Life is for the fearless**_

_**Nobody wants to hear this**_

_**It's all about the madness**_

_**You make beautiful**_

_**If love is what your afraid of**_

_**Then it's time to get creative**_

_**Just you and that old paint brush**_

_**Make it beautiful (make it beautiful)**_

_**I don't like Mondays I'd rather lie in bed**_

_**Some times it's safer underneath my blankets**_

_**With the dreams inside my head**_

_**And I got tendencies to see things black and white**_

_**That gray area seems frightening, exciting part of love**_

_**All of the scene I've seen in the mirror**_

_**It's all just connecting but that's if I let it**_

_**All of the demons that I'm fighting daily**_

_**I wont let them get me (no no no 'cause..)**_

_**Life is for the fearless**_

_**Nobody wants to hear this**_

_**It's all about the madness**_

_**You make beautiful**_

_**If love is what your afraid of**_

_**Then it's time to get creative**_

_**Just you and that old paint brush**_

_**Make it beautiful (make it beautiful)**_

_**Cold strokes, strange shapes**_

_**Don't make sense of the time**_

_**Bright shades let your imagination go wild**_

_**Part of your choices but which one to make**_

_**And all of these boundaries I'm breaking away**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**I can't wait...**_

_**Life is for the fearless**_

_**Nobody wants to hear this**_

_**It's all about the madness**_

_**You make beautiful (you make beautiful)**_

_**If love is what your afraid of**_

_**Then it's time to get creative**_

_**Just you and that old paint brush**_

_**Make it beautiful**_

_**(make it beautiful)**_

_**(make it beautiful)**_

_**(make it beautiful)**_

_**'Cause life is for the fearless**_

_**And it's up to you if you make your beautiful..**_

The music faded. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I smiled at everyone.

"Another song! Mamma one more song!" my little angel yelled. I looked over at her. Oh Lord! She was sitting on Dimitris shoulders! I shot him look. He just chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mamma! One more song! Aunty Lissa hurry before she runs off!"

I laughed and waited for the music. It was a fast song. I started dancing to the music moving my hips in a sexy way. I spun around and started singing the first verse.

_**The day's been long  
I just got home  
And work is driving me crazy  
I could do up  
I could go out  
But I'm feelin too lazy  
I wanna run  
I wanna have fun  
But I don't wanna work it  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**__**[Chorus]**__**  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup **_

Hah I thought. Isn't that exactly what I was telling Adrian earlier? I just wanna let go.

_**All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**__**[Chorus]**__**  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup **_

_**I count on you**_  
_**You're coming too**_  
_**Yeah I'm hopin you feel it**_  
_**Cuz at my best**_  
_**And at my worst**_  
_**Yeah you've already seen it**_  
_**Let down your hair**_  
_**The hell who cares**_  
_**Gonna let it all out**_  
_**All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**_

_**All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**__**[Chorus X2]**__**  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup **_

_**High heels just feels**_  
_**Like a business stance**_  
_**Make it hard to dance**_  
_**Tight shirt, short skirt**_  
_**Just hurt, Too much work**_  
_**A fake up of make up**_  
_**Never handled the wet**_  
_**Cuz I wanna sweat**_  
_**All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_  
_**I'm feelin right**_  
_**I just wanna forget about it**_  
_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_  
_**Wind it up**_  
_**Without my getup**_  
_**All I wanna do is get down tonight**_  
_**Move around tonight**_  
_**Don't really care about it**_  
_**All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**_

_**All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**_

After that one I quickly got off the stage so I wouldn't have to keep singing. My little angel slapped Dimitris head so he would put her down. I laughed.

"Momma you were amazing!" I opened my arms so she could jump into them.

"Why thank you angel." I said kissing her cheek.

"That was amazing Roza." Dimitri said walking over to me.

"Thanks Comrade." I smiled. Oh shit I just called him Comrade. Good job Rose! Shut up mental voice! Thankfully I was saved by Adrian.

"Little dhamphir you were great!" Adrian said from beside me.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said.

"Rose I hope your not mad." Lissa said walking over.

"Its fine Liss. Next time I want a warning!" I said.

She laughed. "Of course."

"Wow Rosie who knew you could sing like that." Christian said. He was clearly impressed. "Didn't think I had it in me now did ya?" I asked. "Nope," he said popping the "p", "Not one bit." He finished.

I laughed. I didn't actually think I would enjoy singing in from of everyone. "Well well kizim good job. Of course that's only to be expected of my daughter." I smiled at my father. "Thank you Baba."

The rest of the night went by fast. The whole time though I could feel Dimitri staring at me. I would occasionally glance at him and of course or gazes would meet but I would quickly look away. Katie spent a lot of her time with Dimitri. He clearly adores her. And she clearly adores him. Maybe I should tell him. I want to tell him. I want him to be part of Katies life. She knows hes her dad. I told her not to tell him though. I want to be the one to tell him.

"Adrian, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure thing little dhamphir."

We walk to dark corner away from everyone else. Adrian suddenly stops and turns to me.

"Do you still love him?" he asks.

"Adrian I-" he cuts me off.

"Little dhamphir are you still in love with Belikov."

"I –Yes I am. I will always love him. Even if he doesn't love me anymore." I look at him, hes not even paying attention! Hes looking at something behind me. Leave it to Adrian to space out in a serious conversation. I sigh waving my hand in front of his face. He quickly glances at me then back to whatever is behind me then back to me.

"He heard you."

"What are-" I gasp, I quickly turn around and sure enough Dimitri is standing there about four feet away staring at me in surprise.

Ah hell.

Just one more thing I needed. I quickly walk away to find Lissa. Very aware of the fact that Dimitri is practically boring holed into the back of my head.

_**Ah hell.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Uh Oh I wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned and find out. Lol =]]


	6. Chapter 6

**Be prepared for drama! Hehe hope you all like this chapter I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katie and Andre! Richelle Mead owns everything else! Except the plot.**

**

* * *

**

I found Lissa sitting with Christian. I frowned, damn these two and their easy relationship.

"Liss, I need to talk to you." She quickly looks up. She nods.

"Okay, I will be right back Christian." He nods.

"Whats wrong Rose?" Lissa asks me.

"Dimitri heard me tell Adrian that I still love him." She gasps. I could feel shock and concern ringing through the bond.

"Wow. Okay well umm. Do you think he still loves you?"

"I don't know. Im pretty sure he doesn't though." I tell her sadly.

"Its okay Rose. We will just have to see what happens from here. Maybe you should ask Adrian to check his aura?" I thought about that. Maybe. Ugh. What the hell. This whole night has been filled with "maybes." I sigh internally. I turn back to Lissa.

"Yeah. Maybe I will," I see Katie dozing off in a chair I smile, "but I'm going to get Katie to bed. Shes falling asleep over there."

Lissa smiles. "Yeah I'm going to get Andre so I will see you tomorrow. Night Rose." She walks over to Christian and together they go to get Andre. I walk over to Katie and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck and continues to sleep. I smile its like she knows its me cause one time Lissa did this Katie woke up and cried.

I start walking toward the elevator, saying my goodnights to everyone. Dimitri follows me. I don't bother to tell him to fuck off, he already heard me tell Adrian I still loved him. I was pretty sure it couldn't get more worse than that.

I walk down to my suite which is huge and open the door leaving it open so Dimitri can come in. I walk to Katies bed and lay her down. I kiss her forehead and tuck her under the covers.

I walk into the living room and stand by the window. I don't want to look at Dimitri so I just stare out the window. "Look Dimitri, I didn't mean for you to hear me talking to Adrian. So you can just forget you ever heard any of it." I tell him quietly.

"Roza. I-I'm not exactly sure how all of this makes me feel. But will you answer my question from earlier."

I turn to look at him questioningly. I'm pretty sure he knew I knew what he was talking about but he still repeated the question just in case.

"Who is Kaitlyns father?"

"Dimitri I-" he cuts me off.

"Roza please just tell me." He pleaded.

"I cant," I whisper, "its not the right time. Don't worry Adrians not the father."

He looked relieved. The look on his face pissed me off. I snapped. I couldn't stand him coming here and demanding whos the father!

"Why do you even care who the father is! _**You **_left _**me**_ remember! I told you I didn't want you to leave but you did anyway just so you could have a family with Tasha! So don't come here demanding to know who the father is. _**You. Have. No. Fucking. Right! **_You lost off of it the day you left." By the end of this I yelling, tears were threatening to fall but I wouldn't let them, I wouldn't let him see me like that.

"Roza-"

"Stop Dimitri just _**stop,**_" my voice dropped to a whisper by the end of this, "I don't care you made you bed, whether you want to lie in it or not. You made your choice."

He took a step forward, I took a step back of course I ran right into the wall. I was trapped.

"Roza, please let me explain," he tried, I wouldn't let him, I didn't want to hear it.

"No. stop right there. Why are you even trying to explain! Why do you insist on breaking my heart over and over again! Just leave _**Guardian Belikov **_, I don't want you in here anymore!"

Sometime during my yelling I had closed my eyes no doubt to keep the tears from falling. I opened them to see he was closer now. Damn it! He doesn't listen!

I swiftly walked past him and opened the door stepping to the side. "Please Dimitri just leave. This is open and waiting. Don't forget to let the door hit you on the way out."

I look at him careful to avoid his gaze. He starts walking towards the door. I look away and close my eyes trying to gain some control over my emotions. The next thing I knew I was pressed right up against the wall. Seriously what the hell is up with me and these damn walls tonight!

Then I felt Dimitris lips on mine. I was shocked. His body was pressed right on mine. I automatically kissed him back. His lips were so soft. Then like a splash of ice cold water on my face I remembered Tasha. Sure I hated her with a white hot passion but he chose _**her. **_

I brought my hands up to his chest and shoved him. _**Hard. **_He stumbled back a few steps then caught himself. He stared at me shocked. My body was screaming for me to bring him back but my emotions shoved out what my body wanted. I was pissed no scratch that I was enraged. How dare he!

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I scream at him.

"Roza-"

I didn't let him finish, I was done playing his games. I attacked. The punch was meant for his nose, much like the last time. But he anticipated this, and barely moved enough for mt to miss his nose. Instead I hit his shoulder. He grunted from the impact. I couldn't control the tears. They were falling freely down my cheeks.

"Get. Out." I tell him. I pointed to the door. "Leave. Now."

He looked at me. Regret and sorrow all over his face. He probably regretted ever meeting me. That thought alone made the tears fall faster. Finally I couldn't take it, him standing there looking at me that way, I quickly shoved him out the door and slammed the door, locking it. I slid down the door, pulling my knees up and resting my head on them. Rocking back and forth I cried. I pulled my arms tighter around myself trying to keep myself together.

I felt little arms go around me. I looked up at my little angel. She looked at me with such gentleness it reminded me of _**his **_eyes. That night in the cabin.

She hugs me and I rub her head.

"Its okay momma."

"I know angel. I know."

"Come on momma lets go lay down."

I not and walk over to the bigger bed. My little angel snuggles up next to me. I kiss her forehead and let the tears fall silently, crying myself to sleep once again.

Well. Hell.

I woke up the next morning. I could feel how puffy my eyes were. I sighed. I could hear my little angel watching Shrek in the living room. I quickly went into the bathroom and showered, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I then washed my hair and body. I grabbed the robe on the door and put it on. I blow dried my hair. Then I applied a little eyeliner to make my eyes pop just a little. I left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. I knew we were leaving today so I dressed in the usual guardian attire. Which was black slacks, a white button up blouse , and a black jacket. I put my white sneakers on and grabbed my stake putting it in the pocket on the inside of my coat.

"Katie come here!" I called.

"Hey momma!"

"Hey angel. Lets get you dressed we are leaving back to Court today."

"Okay momma."

I quickly dressed her. She ran off to watch Shrek again. I quickly started packing. I had everything packed, but I still went through the suite to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. When I was satisfied I grabbed Katie and our luggage and went to Lissas suite. Christian opened the door and Katie ran to hug him. He laughed and picked her up motioning me in.

"So Sparky ready to head back to Court?" I asked him.

He glared at the nickname I called him but I only laughed. "Sure Rosie," he said.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed and gave me a hug. "Hey Liss." I said hugging her back. Behind her I could see Eddie carrying Lissas luggage. Boy did she have a lot. I laughed and went over to help him, he shot me a grateful look.

"Soo… Umm Rose I have to tell you something…" Lissa said looking unsure how to say it.

"Go on" I said.

"Well umm…" she trailed off.

"Oh for shits sake Liss spit it out!" I laughed.

"Tasha and Dimitri are coming back to Court with us." She said in a rush.

I stared at her in disbelief. Dimitri was coming back to Court. With us. I was very sure my jaw dropped. I quickly composed myself.

"Okay umm why exactly are they coming?" I asked, making sure I didn't put any emotion in my voice.

"They wanted to spend more time with us." She said quietly.

"Great. That's fine." I said.

"I'm sorry Rose." She said.

"Its fine don't worry Liss." I smiled reassuringly at her.

She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. She quickly walked over and opened the door. There stood Dimitri and all his godly glory. Of course Tasha was there too. Tasha gave Lissa a hug, then Christian, then Katie –she really didn't like the fact that Tasha hugged her she just rolled her eyes at Tasha and squirmed her way out of Tashas arms- and then Tasha gave me a hug. I didn't bother hugging her back.

"Well umm I guess Eddie and I will take the luggage to the car." I said, quickly grabbing Lissas suitcases.

"I will help" Dimitri said.

"No!" I said a little to quickly. "Its fine Guardian Belikov, we can take care of it."

"Dimka! Leave them, I'm sure they have everything under control." Tasha said.

"Alright" Dimitri said.

I made my way around him careful to avoid looking at him. I could feel his on my back as I walked out. After two or three trips we had everything in the car. We walked back to Lissas room. when I walked in the door I was attacked by two little monsters. They had caught me off guard so I ended up falling flat on my ass and my head slammed against the wall.

"Ow" I said rubbing my head.

"Hehe we got you momma!" Katie said.

"We got you Auntie Rose!" Andre said giggling.

I laughed then grabbed the both of them hauling them over my shoulders and walked over to the couch. Everyone moved off the couch as they saw what I was going to do. I tossed the two giggling kids on the couch and started tickling them.

"No…more…momma!" Katie screamed in between her giggles.

"Nope! Never! Sorry you two little monsters!" I said.

"Auntie…Rose…no … more!" Andre said trying and failing to get up.

I laughed and let them sit up.

"Rose, I'm pretty sure you tickled everything out of them." Adrian said.

I laughed, "For now anyway." I said.

I turned to look at everyone except Dimitri.

"Well everything is ready to go. So we should probably go now." I said. We all went downstairs to the cars. We arrived at the airport and boarded out private jet. I sat there in the back putting up my barriers to block the ghosts. Or to at least keep them at bay.

We finally took off. I sat in the back alone. Lissa and Christian sat in the middle. Katie and Andre sat by Adrian who thankfully was sober. Tasha and Dimitri sat towards the front.

The headache seemed worse than ever. I groaned from the pain. I clutched my head rubbing my temples. Some thing was trying to break though my mental barriers. I tried as hard as I could to keep them up but whatever it was broke through. I gasped from the pain and the shock.

I stared straight ahead at the ghostly figure that flickered before me. I let out a small whimper. I could feel everyone looking at me. I was pretty sure my mouth was wide open, and my eyes were probably bugging out of my head. I didn't turn to look at anyone, I kept staring at the person –uh ghost in from of me. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I thought he was _**gone, **_but here _**he **_was.

_**Mason.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Ohhh its Mason! I wonder what he wants *whistles and looks around* Review! I will try to get the next chapter done within the next two days everyone. =]]


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone.! Sorry I havent updated in a while. Computer went crazy on me and wouldnt let me upload =[ But I'm back so here is the next chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katie and Andre!**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**"Mason…" I breathe. I knew everyone was staring at me. I couldn't focus on them though, there was only Mason. And no I wasn't talking about love at first sight when you see someone and you're the only two there.

Mason was supposed to have moved on! After the attack I was sure that was the last time I would ever see him! I had tried many other times to call him to me, but it never worked. He _**never **_showed, not even a _**flicker.**_

I continued to look at him. He just stood there looking strained like he was trying really hard to tell me something, but he couldn't. This very much reminded me of when he warned me the strigoi attacked the school.

"What? Mase what is it?" I asked, trying to lend him some strength so he could talk. He kept trying to say something. I stood up and walked over to where his flickering focus was. He tried again and again to speak. Nothing, not one freaking thing came out!

"What's wrong?" I asked. He opened his mouth again, only this time something actually came out.

"You." I barely hear it, but it was enough to send unpleasant shivers down my spine. I knew what he was trying to tell me couldn't be any good. Of course when you had a ghost trying really hard to tell you something it's never good but hey this is pretty much normal for me.

"What about me Mase?" I asked.

He tried to tell me again, but nothing came out.

I was scared. I didn't know why I felt so scared but my body was trembling with fear.

"Mason try harder." I said more forcefully. Instead of trying to speak again, he reached forward to touch my temple. I felt a very cool breeze next to my temple, then the most excruciating pain I ever felt in my life. It was worse than the headache I got when we landed in an unwarded airport and the would seemed to explode. No that was like a walk in the park compared to the pain I felt now.

I gasped and then screamed. I was vaguely aware of the strong arms that caught me before I fell and hit the floor.

I screamed again and again before everything went black.

I woke up. Well I guess I didn't considering I was at the ski lodge, I thought this was one of Adrian's dreams.

"Rose!" I turned and saw Mason with his usual messy red hair.

"Mason? Oh my God! Mason!" I ran over to him and hugged him hard. He chuckled and hugged me back. I pulled back to look at him.

"Mase, what the hell was that when you touched my temple?" I asked.

He shrugged, "That's the only way I could thing of to talk to you. By getting into your head."

I froze. The spirits could get in my head. Oh. Crap.

"You can get in my head?"

"Only I can." He said.

I exhaled in relief. Then I remember before he was actually trying to tell me something.

"So, umm Mase what were you trying to say? I mean before you caused me excruciating pain the hurt like hell. And umm I though you moved on Mase how are you still here?" I asked.

He laughed, "Sorry about that. Yes Rose I did move on but, I guess you could say I'm like your guardian angel. I know kinda stupid but that's all I can think of. They sent me back so I could help you. So here I am!"

I tried to do that one eyebrow trick but failed miserably from the look on his face. "Guardian angel? Are you freaking kidding me!"

He looked at me amused. Then he was serious again, "I had to come and warn you. They-" he was cut off.

"Mase!" I yelled as he began to fade.

"Rose!" I was barely able to hear him. Everything went black again.

I woke up in a white room. I shot right up. I heard a very annoying beeping. Ah hell. I was at the Royal Court clinic.

"Roza."

I froze. I turned my head slowly to see Dimitri and my little angel in his arms sleeping.

Then I noticed Dimitri. Sexy as ever. Except his eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying. He had stained cheeks and there were dark purple bags under his eyes.

"Umm, were you crying?" I asked.

He chuckled softly, "Yes I was."

"Why? And why are you here? I mean in here, this room?" I asked.

"Roza you have been asleep for five days."

I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. What hell I have been asleep for five days!

"Roza what happened?" Dimitri asked.

"I- uhh nothing." I lied avoiding his gaze. Can you say obvious!

Déjà vu. I remembered the very first time I had seen the ghosts. I had fainted and woke up in the clinic. Only it wasn't here at the Court, it was back at the Academy. I guess I had been to caught up in my deja vu moment, I didn't notice Dimitri get up and walk over to me. I looked at him startled. He grabbed my hand.

"Roza what happened?" Dimitri asked again but with more force. I looked away. I couldn't tell him about Mason. I didn't even know what the hell happened! I did know however that whatever Mase was trying to tell me wasn't good at all. I was terrified, but at the same time had this fire in me that was really wondering why the hell something after me.

"Dimitri I can't. I'm not sure what happened."

"Roza you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not. Don't worry about me, I have had to deal with worse." I could head the double meaning in what I had said and I knew he heard it too.

"Roza-"

"Hey umm, do you know when I can get out of here?" I asked him, changing the subject. He knew what I was doing but still answered me.

"Yea, whenever the doctor gives you the ok your free to go." He said. I nodded.

Lissa burst through the doors. She took one look at me and rushed over pulling me into a giant hug. She was sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hey Liss." I said.

"Rose, I'm so glad your okay!" She said. I patter her back.

"I'm fine Liss." I told her reassuringly.

"Rose what happened?" She pulled away and looked at me.

"I don't know."

"You're hiding something from me. I can see it in you aura." Lissa said with a frown.

"Liss I can't. It doesn't matter just drop it."

She nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you." I sit there for minute. "So umm what happened? I mean I'm pretty sure I was screaming bloody murder."

"Well when you groaned I was watching you. I could tell something was wrong because your aura went wild at first your aura was just flickering like crazy. Then it all stopped and turned pure white like death. I was so scared cause when you fell to the ground screaming your aura was still white but had gold around the edges like a spirit user. It was strangest thing and you kept saying Mason. When we got to Court Dimitri ran with you in his arms to the clinic. We waited until you woke up. Your aura was white the whole time. White means death. I was so scared Rose." Lissa finished sobbing.

I hugged her. "Shh it's okay Liss. I'm here; you can't get rid of me that easy. I mean come on I'm _**Rosemarie Hathaway.**_ Give me credit." I told her more confidently then I felt.

"Momma? Oh mommy!"

"Hey angel. You okay? Dimitri didn't do anything did he?" I ask. I was joking about that last part I knew Dimitri would protect my angel with his life. I looked over at Dimitri and met his gaze. I smiled warmly at him. He smiled back. My little angel came and hugged me awkwardly. I picked her up and hugged her. She relaxed in my arms. I heard her breathing become steady as she fell into a deep sleep. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Dimitri thank you for taking care of Katie while I went totally batshit crazy for probably the millionth time in my life." I laughed. I think I was exaggerating; I have never really gone crazy except when I tried to kill Jesse Zeklos for hurting Lissa. Huh, but yeah you never went completely crazy Rose I told myself. You were just totally out of control and let the darkness take over. I stopped my mental babble and focused on Dimitri again.

"Roza you did not go 'batshit crazy' as you put it." I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Sure Comrade. You can say that all you want but we both know I went batshit crazy no matter what either one of us wants to believe." I say snarkly. Then I realized I just call him Comrade. He was smiling one of those rare full smiles. I should tell him. He deserves to know.

"Hey Liss, could you give us a minute? I need to talk to Dimitri." I told Liss.

"Sure Rose, I will come check on you later." She said leaving the room.

_**Good luck Rose!**_ Lissa told me through the bond. She knew what I was going to do.

I turned back to Dimitri and I found him staring at me. I felt my heart beat pick up. Not only could I feel it I could hear the annoying beeping coming from the machine that was measuring my heart rate. Damn thing!

"Dimitri I need to tell you something. I know you might not like me to much after I tell you this but you need to know. Hell you might ever hate me after I tell you this." I take a deep breath trying to steady my heart beat. I look right into Dimtris eyes. "Dimitri, Katie is yours. You're her father." I watch him carefully. His expression tells me he is upset and extremely happy.

"Roza how is that even possible?" he asks.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We discussed it like a million tie, but we came up with only one thing. Because I'm shadow-kissed. So I can have children with dhaphirs because I'm some weird genetic freak for being brought back to life. It makes sense. With all the other with crap in my life. I should have known this would be possible." I stop myself from going and focus on Dimitri.

He was looking at me and Katie with wonder in his eyes. Theres not just wonder though theres so much _**love **_there too.

"Dimitri are you mad? I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how. I was sad I wanted you to know about her, she knew you were her father. I'm sorry. I'm so sor-" he cut me off.

"Roza yes I'm mad. I can't blame you for not telling me though. I hurt you Roza. I broke your heart. You have nothing to apologize for. I wish you would have told me sooner. I can't be mad at you though Roza. You have every right to not want me in Katie's life. Roza," he took a deep breath, "Roza I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I want to be in yours and Katie's life."

I was smiling at him like a fool. "Of course you can be in our life. But Dimitri what about Tasha-" he cut me off. _**Again.**_

"I'm not her Guardian anymore." He said, I could tell he was mad.

I stared at him wide eyed. I was shocked.

"Dimitri what happened?" I asked.

* * *

**Next chappie will be in our favorite Russians point of view! Please review i love hearing what you all have to say =]]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorryyy~~~! I didnt know I wouldnt be able to update as soon as I thought. But thats to be expected since I live in a house of Computer hogs! Well Sorryy everyone here is the long awaited next chapter I hope you all enjoy i really enjoyed making this chapter. Now dont get mad because of the Dimitri and Tasha confrontation but its not like I can really have Dimitri hit a woman even if she is a major B****! Well I hope you all enjoy this chappie =]]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Rose! would you like to do thee honors?**

**Rose: Of course I would. Kassandra does not own this lovely series Richelle Mead does! Even tho I am very sure she wishes she did but only owns Katie and Andre! and of course the plot!**

**Me: Thank you veryy muchooo Rosie! *Runs away before Rose gets me***

**ENJOY! =]]**

_**

* * *

**_

_**DPOV**_

"Dimitri I need to tell you something. I know you might now like me to much after I tell you this but you need to know. Hell you might even hate me after I tell you this." I watch as my beautiful Roza takes a deep breath. I cant believe I ever left her. Rozas heart is beating fast. What is she trying to tell me? She looks right into my eyes and continues. "Dimitri, Katie is yours. You're her father." I can see Roza watching me carefully, I don't bother trying to hide my emotions from her. Shes always been able to read me like an open book.

_**I have a daughter. Holy shit! Katie is mine! Why wouldn't Roza tell me? Why didn't she tell me? Wait, we cant have children…Can we? Wait, if its true then I can have a family with my beautiful Roza and our daughter!**_

First things first though, "Roza how is that even possible?" I ask her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We discussed it like a million times, but we came up with only one thing, because I'm shadow-kissed. So I can have children with dhamphirs because I'm some weird genetic freak for being brought back to life. It makes sense. With all the other weird crap in my life I should have known this would be possible." I watch Roza with wonder and love in my eyes. I keep watching them. The only things I could ever want. My beautiful Roza and a beautiful daughter. Yes I'm hurt she didn't tell me until now, but I completely understand why she didn't tell me.

"Dimitri are you mad? I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how. I was sad, I wanted you to know about her, she knew you were her father. I'm sorry . I'm so sor-" I cut her off. It broke my heart to see her so vulnerable. Roza is strong. She has nothing to apologize for. I was the one who hurt her. I am never going to hurt her like that again. As long as I can help it.

"Roza yes I'm mad. I cant blame you for not telling me though. I hurt you Roza. I broke your heart. You have nothing to apologize for. I wish you would have told me sooner.. I cant be mad at you though Roza. You had every right to not want me in Katies life. Roza," I take a deep breath, I have to tell her, "Roza I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I want to be in yours and Katies life."

Roza was smiling at me. She was so beautiful! "Of course you can be in our life. But Dimitri what about Tasha-" I cut her off. I'm pretty sure she noticed the fact that I cut her off again but oh well.

"I'm not her guardian anymore." I was getting mad remembering what had happened. I saw Rozas eyes widen in shock.

"Dimitri what happened?" Roza asked me.

I took a deep breath and told her.

_***Flashback***_

_It had been three days and Roza still hasn't woken up. I had hardly left her side and Katie wouldn't leave either. Katie reminded me so much of Roza._

_I was just sitting there when Tasha walked in. she was upset I could tell, but I could care less. I only cares about Roza and whether she would wake up. Oh Roza please wake up. Please let her wake up. I prayed._

"_Dimka, can I speak with you?" Tasha asked._

_I looked at Katie curled up next to Roza. I got up and walked with Tasha outside._

"_What is it you wanted to speak with me about Tasha?" I asked._

"_Dimka why are you always by her side? Honestly Dimka shes a child! Don't waste your time with __**that!**__ You have me." I was pretty sure that last part was supposed to be seductive and pretty sure I saw Tasha touch herself. Did she really think she could compare herself to Rose? _

"_Tasha, look you do not get to come here and insult Roza. Roza is __**not **__a __**child. **__For one. I'm __**in love **__with her. For two. Now please excuse me Tasha." I went to talk past her when she grabbed my arm pulling me back. She was pissed._

"_Don't you dare go back in there with that blood whore. Dimka I can give you a family! Shes just another blood whore! A __**slut! **__Don't waste your time Dimka"_

_I looked at her in outrage. How dare she call Rosa a blood whore!_

"_Tasha. Roza is not a slut. And she sure as hell isn't a blood whore. You know for a fact that I grew up in a dhamphir commune! Roza is one of the strongest people I know. I'm in love with her. I always have been and I always will be. The __**only **__reason I went to guard you was because I didn't want to distract her from becoming the best guardian she could be. But now I'm going to get her back. Oh and before I forget __**I am no longer you Guardian.**__"_

_I went to leave again but this time Tasha dug her nails into my arm and pulled me back to her kissing me. I pulled away, disgusted. What the fuck! Does she now know the meaning of no! She looked in my eyes and I was suddenly astonished my her beauty._

"_Dimka, you don't mean anything you just said. Rose is a blood whore and nothing else. You love me and you will never love her again. You never loved her. You have always loved me." She reaches up and strokes my cheek._

_Shes right I have always loved her and I always will. Shes the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Why would I want Roza over Tasha? How could I even say I loved Roza? Everything Tasha just said made perfect sense. _

_Dimitri get your damn head out of your ass and fight it! Something was shouting at me in the back of my mind this was wrong._

_I stared at Tasha shocked. My shock quickly turned to outrage. No it passed that I was seething. Tasha had used compulsion on me!_

"_Tasha how dare you fucking use compulsion on me! I never wish to see your face again. You need to leave now. Don't ever come near me and Roza or Katie ever again. I never want to see you again. Next time you use compulsion on me I will make sure you regret it. Goodbye Tasha."_

_I turned on my heel and quickly walked away having spent way to much time away from Roza._

_***End of Flashback***_

I finished and looked at Roza. Her mouth was open in a perfect "o" and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm a blood whore! I have only ever slept with one man!" she exclaims. I knew she was talking to herself.

"Huh but its to be expected, since of course shes jealous of me. Anyone and everyone who calls me a blood whore is just jealous. Either that or they want to make themselves feel better."

"Roza you are not a blood whore." I tell her amused. Of course she just ignores me.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza."

"When can I get out of here?"

I chuckle. "Soon Roza."

"Daddy? Momma?" Katie asks.

"Yes angel" We both say and I smile at Roza and our little angel.

"Are we a family now? I don't want daddy to leave."

I look at both of them. I see Roza has tears in her eyes. Out little angel has a small tear running down her cheek. I quickly wipe it away and pull them both into a hug.

"Yes angel we are a family. I love you and you mom very much." I kiss both of their heads.

"Can we go home now?" she asks.

"Yes you can go home. Just take training easy Guardian Hathaway." The doctor said with a smile on her face. She must have come in while we were having our first family moment.

"Yes ma'am" Rose said jumping up and stretching. She is so beautiful.

"Ugh! Seriously! What is up with these freakin hospital gowns! Don't you have something more, I dunno, less ugly?" she asked the doctor accusingly.

Rose will be Rose. Even after she just woke up from a five day coma.

"Oh Roza. You are something." I smile at her.

"Of course I am Comrade. If I wasn't would I be Rose Hathaway?" she says with her usual Rose bravado.

My heart jumps at hearing her say my old nickname. I will always love and cherish this beautiful woman. I smile at her and kiss her softly. Shes mine again. =]]

* * *

**Review! Thanks everyone! =]]]]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the next chapter! Sorry for the late update! Well enjoy! Thank you for all of your reviews I'm glad many of you like my story! =]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vamp- *Crash* what the o_o**

***looks around***

**Kaity: Let me do it!**

**Me: Okaii go ahead Kaity**

**Kaity: Kassandra does not own Vampire Academy the wuvleyy Richelle Mead does but Kassandra owns me and Andre**

**Andre: Oh yea!**

**Kaity: *smacks Andre* Dont intereupt me when I'm talking! Anyways Kassandra only owns me and Andre and our new character coming up and of course the plot! Richelle Mead owns everything else!**

**Me: THank you Kaity and you too Andre!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Wow I honestly didn't think this would happen. Maybe there is a God. Well if there is thank you God! I thought Dimitri would be pissed but, I don't even know he's amazing!

"Your amazing Comrade." I tell him.

"No Roza you're amazing."

"Liars! I'm amazinger!" I look at my little angel walking ahead of us.

"Oh course you are angel."

"Rose!"

I turn to see Serena running towards me. Also known as Guardian Jimenez.

"Serena!" I yell, letting go of Dimitris hand and running towards her.

"Oh my God Rose! I'm so glad your okay! You seriously need to stop with the dieing crap!" she tells me, while hugging me. "Sorry, but you guys can't get rid of me that quick. So no worries." I tell her.

She gives me a look, "Well once I heard you were in a coma I left my vacation early. So you're going to be making up free time with me this weekend at the Spanish club. Y no arguments." She tells me her Spanish accent showing more once she starts speaking some Spanish.

I sigh; she's almost as stubborn as me so there really wouldn't be a point in arguing.

"Alright alright chill mi Amor! You know I couldn't refuse you!" I tell her. She just laughs and looks behind me. I turn around and see Dimitri watching us with an amused expression. I grab Serenas hand and pull her towards Dimitri.

This should be interesting.

"Serena this is Dimitri Kaitys father. Dimitri this is Serena, Adrian's guardian. She's also his bond mate." I tell Dimitri. His eyes widen.

Something I really wasn't expecting happened; Serena punched Dimitri right in the nose. Not hard enough to break it but hard enough to hurt him. Badly. I just stood there dumbstruck.

"Now you look here mister. If you ever hurt Rose again I will hurt you. voy a arrancarte miembro por miembro. voy a cortar las bolas que, freírlos y darles de comer a usted. entonces voy a rasgar su pito y los puso en un palo y empujar hacia abajo su garganta!"

_(TRANSLATION: I will tear you limb from limb. I will chop off you balls, fry them and feed them to you. Then I will tear your dick off and put them on a stick and shove it down your throat!)_ **(A/N not sure if that's all correct but you all get the picture =]])** "So don't you ever think of hurting her. Entiendes?" she waits for his answer. He just stares, "Do. You. Understand?" She says icily.

"Serena he has absolutely no idea what you just said to him." I tell her. I quickly reply her threat to him and he turns pale. I mean deathly pale.

"I-I understand. I would never hurt Roza again." He stutters.

"Serena se puede calmas ahora." I tell her. _(Serena you can calm down now.)_

She takes calming breaths and smiles at him.

"Good. Well now that that's out of the way. I'm Serena nice to meet you Dimitri."

"Nice to meet you too Серена."

She stared at him questioningly; he smiled "Its Serena in Russian."

She smiled back "Oh pretty I like it." She turned back to me.

"Well I will be over later Rose. I have to meet Alberta. Bye mi Amor!" Serena yells.

I turn to Dimitri and he's looking at me expectantly.

"So what am I missing her? Care to explain Roza?" he asks me.

I take a deep breath.

"Well umm a couple months ago Lissa, Christian, Kaity, Eddie, Adrian, and I went to Spain. While we were there we met Serena we all liked her. She used to be part of a gang but she got out of it when she learned she was a dhamphir. A week later she died in a battle with strigoi." I take a deep shaky breath and continue.

_***Flashback***_

_We were walking home from a big Royal party. Serena came with us and was talking with me. We were laughing and smiling. Serena was beautiful. Her black hair was down in waves and her facial features mad her look like a well I don't even know how to describe her._

"_So Rose, you don't really talk about your past to much." Huh, so she noticed._

"_Well its complicated." I said._

"_Isn't it always? You don't have to tell me anything, its fine. Tell me about your daughter. Why isn't she here?"_

_I smiled thinking about Kaity. "She's wonderful. She's so smart and has the most gorgeous brown eyes."_

_I felt it. The nausea. It was so strong. Meaning there were a lot of strigoi._

_I immediately went into guardian mode. Serena, Eddie, and Alberta copied me. We got Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Mia behind us forming a semi circle around them since they were the priority._

_The first five strigoi came at us and we quickly staked them. More and more kept coming. I blocked most the hits that were aimed at me. I saw from my peripheral vision everyone else was okay. We kept fighting. I had just staked my last strigoi, when I saw a strigoi get past Serena's defenses. He grabbed her by her hair and before we could even move he snapped her neck. I hard a sickening crack and I saw red._

"_**SERENA!" **__I screamed. My cousin. Yes she is my cousin. We had barely found out. Turns out my dads brother –Serena's dad- was with a human, Mexican human, which would explain Serena's Spanish accent._

_I just saw her die. Images of Mason and Spokane flashed through my mind. I lunged at the strigoi, my stake bit into his chest. He screamed. I smiled, that bastard deserved to die. _

_I turned back and saw Adrian holding Serena's limp body in his arms. He stroked her head softly. As I got closer I could see the tears he was crying. Then I heard him talk. He sounded broken but there was power in his voice._

"_Serena, come back. You can't leave. Not like this. Come back for me." Adrian whispered._

_Serena's body started to glow. She glowed with a bright golden light. _

_Her eyes fluttered open. She was __**alive.**_

_**Adrian brought her back!**_

_Then Adrian collapsed. Using that much spirit exhausted him. I knew from the time Lissa had brought me back. Eddie helped Serena up. I picked up Adrian's unconscious body and we all left. We quickly got back to the hotel and told everyone what had happened._

_***End of Flashback***_

I finished and looked at Dimitri. His expression was thoughtful. I noticed Kaity had run off and was chasing some birds around. Probably scaring the shit out of them. I smiled.

"So, you two are cousins?" Dimitri asked and my attention snapped back to him.

"Yup. Does that surprise you Comrade?" I asked.

"No. Not really, well maybe just a little bit." He said smiling.

"Well it sure as hell surprised me when I found out. I started jumping like a retard and smiled like a fool. I mean I just found out I actually have blood related family besides my mom and dad. Not that I don't consider Lissa my family or even Christian but well we're not actually blood related. So I was _**ecstatic!" **_I said smiling.

"Prima." I said. I looked at Dimitri. He just stared at me questioningly.

"Mi prima. It means my cousin in Spanish." I told him.

"Oh" was all he said. After a few more seconds in a comfortable silence he spoke again.

"So _**Adrian **_brought her back." It wasn't a question more of a statement but I still answered.

"Yes he did. I think he likes her more than he's willing to admit. I already know she liked him. Adrian is just being stubborn." I say mildly upset.

Dimitri chuckles. "I never even knew Adrian could heal, much less bring someone back to life. It makes me feel better though, to know he likes someone other than my Roza." He said.

My heart jumped she he said _**my Roza.**_

"Afraid of a little competition Comrade?" I asked, teasing him a bit.

"Theres not much competition Roza." He said pulling me close to him. I smiled, "Your right there is not competition, my heart belongs to you." I say.

He smiles and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around him rest my head on his chest.

"Momma! Let's go I'm humgryy!" my little angel yells. I laugh and grab Dimitri's hand pulling him with me towards my house that I share with Lissa.

"Let's go Comrade. Come to think of it," – my stomach growls right on que – "I'm pretty hungry myself." I laugh.

"Anything for you Roza." He smiles.

We walk silently to the house. Once we get there I open the door and we walk into the kitchen. Everyone is here I smile at them but they are staring at Dimitri, Kaity, and me. They are all sending death glares towards Dimitri. Man if looks could _**kill.**_

Kaity jumps out of Dimitris arms and runs to the fridge.

I stand there with Dimitri. Shifting from foot to foot.

_**Well this is awkward.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Hope you all liked the chapter! Let me know if there is anything you would like me to add to the next chapter! i shall try to update as soon as possible but my sister is always on the computer but i will try to kick her off =]]

__Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm so so so so sorry for how long it took me to update! School just ended so I will try my absoulute hardest to update much sooner than last time. But this summer might be a little hectic since my mommy is getting married and yes I still call me mom mommy. Since she is getting married me being her oldest I'm helping with wedding plans and also coming up with a dance that she wants me and my sisters to do at the wedding. So I will be very tired but I will update as much as I can. **

**Now that I have that out of the way. I have had the beginning of this chapter for a while now just havent really added much to it until now. Its not as long as most of my chapters but its mostly just a filler until I figure out what I'm going to be doing in the next one. So I'm so sorry I hope i didnt lose to many readers. I hope you all like this chapter. Just remember not to ever mess with Rose's donuts all hell breaks lose then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I only own Kaity and and plot.**

* * *

_**When We Left Off**_

_We walk silently to the house. Once we get there I open the door and we walk into the kitchen. Everyone is here I smile at them but they are staring at Dimitri, Kaity, and me. They are all sending death glares towards Dimitri. Man if looks could __**kill.**_

_Kaity jumps out of Dimitris arms and runs to the fridge._

_I stand there with Dimitri. Shifting from foot to foot._

_**Well this is awkward.**_

* * *

I bite my lip and look at everyone.

"Umm, is everything okay Liss?" I ask.

"Just peachy!" Lissa says, heavy on the sarcasm.

Lissa got up and hugged me then she turned to Dimitri still glaring. She did something I never thought she would do.

She slapped him right across the face. I looked at Lissa shocked. I quickly glanced at Alberta and she seemed to expect that. She just shrugged and continued to send death glares at Dimitri.

"Now you listen here Dimitri," Lissa said barely containing the rage she was feeling, "if you _**ever **_hurt Rose like that again, I promise _**every single person **_in this room will hunt you down and hurt you. Now since Abe and Janine aren't here I'm very sure that Abe and Janine will do far worse to you than any of us in here," she gestured around the room, "including what myself would do to you. Now that you are back in Roses life you better not hurt her like you did before when you left."

Dimitri cleared his throat. Looking Lissa right in the eyes said, "I wouldn't ever hurt Roza like that again Princess. I love Roza more than anything I will never leave her or my daughter. I give you my word."

I heard everyone gasp. Then I remembered none of them knew that I had told Dimitri Kaity was his. Well everyone except Lissa that is, and I guess Alberta too seeing the knowing look she was giving me.

"I will hold you to that Dimitri." Lissa said.

"Oh and its Lissa, Dimitri. Please call me Lissa."

"Momma I want food! Daddy, can you make me something to eat?" Kaity said walking over to Dimitri using the full force of her puppy dog eyes on him.

He was putty in her hands when she did that. Hell everyone was, I just learned not to give in. He smiled and lifted her up.

"Of course Angel." He said walking into the kitchen, "What would you like to eat?" I heard him say.

Then all of sudden I was attacked with hugs.

"Oh my god Rose I'm so glad your okay. What the hell happened back there?" Adrian said.

I just shrugged not wanting to talk about what Mason had told me. Again I found myself thinking what the hell he was trying to tell me. He only left me with more questions.

"I will let you all know later. Right now I need me some chocolate donuts, pizza, and brownies." Right on queue my stomach growled very loudly, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Geez Rose when aren't you hungry?" Christian asked smirking at me.

I just glared at him and walked over to the cabinet searching for brownies and chocolate donuts.

"So Little dhamphir I know your not telling us something. I will be finding out what it is so you might as well tell me now." Adrian said handing me my brownies. I sighed.

"Adrian not now. I promise I will tell everyone later but there isn't must me." I say, taking the brownies and continuing to search for my donuts. I hear someone laugh behind me, I quickly turn and see Christian standing there smirking at me.

"What the hell has you smirking like that Fireboy?" I ask. He just gestures to the very top of the cabinet where my donuts are at, and like he knew I couldn't reach that high.

"Christian Ozera!" I scream.

He just laughs while everyone runs in the room wondering what hell is going on now.

"Lissa I swear I'm going to kick his a-butt" I quickly say since Kaity is here, "if he doesn't get my donuts down here in five seconds." I say.

By now everyone is laughing with tears in their eyes. Even Dimitri. The nerve of these people.

Before they can even blink I have Christian thrown over my shoulder and I'm out the back door. Everyone is behind me, while Christian is trying ever so hard to get down.

"Rose put me down!"

"Nope. Sorry Fireboy but you should know by now not to mess with my donuts."

"Rose just put me down!"

I stay silent and continue on towards the pool. Christian is smacking me on the back. For a moroi he is rather strong, but o f course with my years of training, he doesn't faze me one bit.

Once I reach the edge of the pool I throw Sparky in and take pleasure in his very girly scream as he lands in the pool. Now since its moroi day time meaning night for human the water isn't very warm. The on Fireboy's face when he breaks through the surface is hilarious.

I laugh and give him the finger as I turn and walk back in the house not giving anyone a second glance. I can hear Sparky screaming at me but I don't pay him any attention.

I walk back into the kitchen, jump on the counter grab my donuts and sit down.

Now they all know not to mess with my food. I smile to myself and start thinking how I can hang Sparky to a tree branch without him knowing it was me.

Hey no one ever said Rose Hathaway was nice especially when you mess with her food.

* * *

**Now even if you review just to yell at me about my lack of updating I dont care. Now please review and let me know what you think. =]]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Well here is the next chapter I made it longer than the last one I felt you all deserved it. I just want to say thank you for all of you have stuck with my story and reviewed it. I really enjoy reading what you have to say about it. I hope you all like my little prank in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy only the plot and Kaity, Andre, and Serena. Remember that Serena is Roses cousin.  
**

* * *

I sat here on the counter for a good five or ten minutes thinking of my revenge. I looked over with a smirk on my face as everyone came back inside. Sparky looked pretty pissed off. I continued to eat my donuts while Sparky glared at me.

"Mommy that was gweat!"

I smiled at my little angel, "I know it was Angel."

I glanced at Dimitri and he was shaking his head like some things never change, but I could see that small smile on his lips.

_**Rose…**_

I looked around to see who said it no one was even talking.

"Rosie you're so childish."

"Shush Sparky; you're just jealous that I can throw you over my shoulder without even breaking a sweat. You know Sparky that wasn't even my revenge so you might want to watch your back." I said smirking.

"What happened here?" Serena said getting a good look at Christian's dripping wet self.

"Hmm well let's see, Sparky here tried to keep my donuts from me so I threw him in the pool, where he screamed like a girl, and here we are now. No worries though prima that wasn't my revenge." I said picking up Kaity who was on the verge of falling asleep where she stood.

Serena burst out laughing. I glanced at Adrian and saw he was staring at Serena with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm going to go and lay Kaity down." I said already walking upstairs. I knew Dimitri was following but I didn't mind. I walked into Kaity's room and flicked on the light. I undressed her and put her pajamas on. They said "You think I'm cute you should see my mom", Adrian had gotten them for her on Christmas. I heard Dimitri chuckle softly, and walk closer. I lay Kaity down and covered her; I kissed her forehead and whispered I love you. Dimitri kissed her on the forehead and whispered something in Russian to her. I was so mesmerized by how it just rolled off his tongue, it was pretty sexy.

"Roza you're staring."

"Of course I am. I mean have you seen yourself there's lots to start at Comrade." I said smirking and looking him up and down. Making it clear I was checking him out. I walked over to the light and turned it off and quickly shut the door.

As soon as we were out of the room Dimitri pressed me against the wall and kissed me hard. I responded immediately. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; he pulled me closed to him. We finally parted when we needed air. I looked up and met his gaze.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you Comrade."

He smiled at my nickname for him.

"I really missed that." He said.

I smiled at him and pulled his lips back to mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and I smiled against his lips. I kissed him softly on the lips once more and untangled us.

"We should get back downstairs. I have to tell everyone about what happened on the plane." I said tugging his arm towards the stairs.

I laughed at Dimitris frown. We got downstairs and everyone was in the living room.

"Geez it took you two long enough." Christian said.

Lissa smacked him and I heard him mutter ow. I smiled at Lissa and she smiled back. Dimitri and I sat together on the love seat.

"Little dhamphir you have some explaining to do."

I glanced at everyone in the room. Everyone was here, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Serena, Eddie, Abe, Janine, Alberta, and all of Abe's guardians. My parents must have gotten here while I was upstairs with Dimitri.

"Okay where do I start? On the plane I had my barriers up but one ghost kept trying to get through. When he finally got through I saw it was Mason. He was trying to tell me something. He couldn't say anything though so instead he put his hands to my temple and the pain it was excruciating. While I was sleeping Mason was there in my dreams. He said he had to come and warn me about something coming. He said he was kind of like my guardian angel I guess. When I started to ask him about what was coming something messed up the dream. I have no idea what it was but it happened. While we were in the kitchen I heard someone whisper my name but no one had said it. That's all there is to tell. I think it leaves us with mostly questions instead of answers." I frowned slightly then turned to Dimitri.

"Have you told them about what happened with Tasha?" He nodded. "Okay"

I looked at Christian, "I think we should keep an eye on Tasha."

He jumped up, "Why? Rose she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Look Christian, I know she hasn't done anything. But has anyone seen or heard from her since Tashas and Dimitris argument? No, no one has so I'm just saying keep an eye out for her. You all may have not notice but I'm not Tasha's favorite person in the world. I'm pretty damn sure she hates me. So excuse me for wanting to make sure that everyone here is safe!" by the end of my little rant I was yelling.

I watched as Christian took in everything I had said. I saw understanding in his eyes as he went through everything I just said. I also saw sadness.

"Okay Rose. I get it I'm sorry." I gave him a small smile. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So who else besides Tasha should we keep an eye out for Kiz?" Abe asked.

"Well actually Victor escaped Tarasov. So we have to keep an eye out for him too."

I felt Lissa's fear through the bond.

"It's okay Liss I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

She nodded and I felt her fear go down. She trusted me and knew I would never let anyone or anything hurt her.

"Okay so everyone needs to watch out for Tasha and Victor. And make sure that if you see anyone who is suspicious to try and get a look at them so everyone else can watch out for them too." Janine said.

"And right now I need to talk with Adrian and Eddie." I said getting up and walking to a different room.

I closed the door and turned to them.

"I need your help with my Sparky Revenge plan. I'm not going to tell you unless you agree to help me." They both nodded and said "We're in." I smiled.

"Okay this is what I need to happen and what you two need to do." I said.

* * *

I was headed to the supply closet to get some rope. I was dressed in all black. Sparky won't even see it coming. I silently laughed to myself. I went to the front of the house and climbed the oak tree waiting for my two accomplices to come.

* * *

_**APOV (Adrian)**_

Only Rose could get me to do something like this. My feelings for Rose have changed ever since I met Serena. Serena is beautiful and smart. I smiled to myself and got back to business.

"Hey Christian! Come here for a sec I have to tell you something." I said. I glanced at Serena and she had a knowing look in her eyes.

Christian got up and followed me outside.

"What's up Adrian?"

I looked him in the eyes and started my compulsion.

"You will walk over to the big oak tree at the front of the house. When you get there you will take all your clothes off and put on these care bear boxers and nothing else," I say handing him the boxers, "after you have them on Eddie will tie you to a tree branch and you will not complain. Rose will then hang a sign over your head. You will not look at the sign until Rose says you can and you will do everything Rose says. When everyone comes outside you will say nothing about the compulsion or anything Rose and Eddie did. You will only talk about your love for care bears."

"Oh and before I forget, you will also be putting this care bear head on and these bear paws on as well." I give him the items and send him off.

Rose sure as hell better be happy. Then again this was her idea. Oh man I can't wait to see what everyone's reaction is. I laugh and head back inside to wait for Roses text to bring everyone outside.

* * *

_**EPOV (Eddie)**_

Oh man the things Rose gets me into. Back at the academy we would always pull pranks on everyone. Poor Stan Alto was always Roses victim. We would always get weeks of detention from those pranks. I'm glad I know Rose cause without her life would sure as hell be boring. I laughed as I watched Christian walk over to the tree and start undressing. I looked closer and saw he had a bear bead and paws. I laughed even more; I knew that Adrian was responsible for that.

Once Christian had everything on I quickly tied the rope to his arms and tossed Rose the rope so she could tie it to the branch while I lifted him. She was laughing so hard it took her ten minutes to tie the rope.

"Hey Eddo, how mad do you think Lissa will be? I hope not to mad cause this is hilarious!" Rose said hanging the sign on Christian. I laughed at the sign. It said,

_Dear Sparky,_

_Don't ever touch my donuts! Oh and I hope your not to mad Lissa had to find out this way about your care bear obsession._

_Love,_

_Rosie_

"Gee Rose, you wrote a letter not a simple sign." I said. I watched as Rose attached something to the trunk of the tree.

I laughed she put "This will happen to anyone who messes with my donuts or brownies. Just a warning for future reference."

* * *

_**RPOV (Rose)**_

I stepped back from the tree and admired my work. I smiled at Eddie and high-five him.

"I like the head and paws. Let me guess Adrian's doing?" I asked Eddie, even though I already knew the answer.

He smiles and nodded, "Yup, its classic Adrian."

I nodded and quickly took my phone out and took many pictures. Ahh, sweet sweet revenge.

"So Eddo shall we begin the humiliation for Lord Ozera here? Anything you would like to do? Please let me know now." I said smiling.

Eddie was barely containing his laughter at my use of "_**Lord Ozera**_", man Eddie is a great friend.

"Nope, nothing but recording this little uhh pickle of a situation? I think?" he said.

I laughed, "Yup Eddo, you go and hide but make sure you have good view and you can heart. I will be climbing the tree and watching from above." I said already climbing the tree to my "unseen branch".

Eddie went to hide. When I saw him give me the thumbs up, I quickly text Adrian to let him know its time. I smiled and waited for the show to begin, poor Sparky.

* * *

_**APOV (Adrian)**_

As soon as I got the text from Rose I was up and telling everyone to come outside with me.

If only they knew what was in store for them.

* * *

_**RPOV (Rose)**_

I watched silently as everyone came out of the house. I could tell from the bond Lissa was wondering what was going on. I hope Lissa doesn't stay to mad at me.

"Adrian what the hell!" Lissa said, as she came into view of the tree. I whisper to Sparky and tell him to start yelling about care bears.

"I Christian Ozera love care bears! They are so fluffy and round! They are cheerful and colorful! I love carebears. C-A-R-E-B-E-A-R-S! CARE BEARS! I LOVE CARE BEARS!" he yells, while I'm covering my mouth to keep from making a noise.

"Christian what is the meaning of this?" Lissa asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Lissa, but I cant deny it anymore. I love care bears more than anything."

I look at everyone and can tell they are barely containing their laughter. I find Dimitri staring at me, or my place in the tree. Damn him. I can also see a small smile tugging at his lips. I smile and focus on what's happening with Liss and the Giant Care bear Lover.

I could tell Lissa had already figured this was my doing so I decided to come out of hiding. I quickly jumped down from the tree barely making any noise. I smiled at everyone and leaned against the tree.

"Sparky you can look at the sign now." I say laughing.

By now everyone is laughing even Liss and Dimitri.

"Rose what the hell! Lissa how the hell did I get up here! Rose I swear-"Sparky said but I cut him off.

"Swear what Sparky? Hmm what will you do?" I say.

"Just get me down from here!" I shake my head at him.

"No can do Sparky. You're a big boy, get yourself down." I say going to stands with Adrian.

"Geez Rose I love the sign." Adrian said. Then he turned to Christian, "Gee Chris I didn't know you had an obsession with care bears. I guess that explains how you deal with all those hours watching it with Kaity you were totally into it too!"

"Adrian shut the hell up!" he yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me Chris? I wouldn't have minded, I thought we told each other everything!" Lissa said faking hurt. Christian sure as hell bought it though.

"No Liss you have to understand, I don't even like care bears. Liss this is all Rose you have to believe me." He said.

Lissa burst out laughing. "I know love I just had to do it. It was to tempting." She said holding her stomach.

"Rose get me down!"

"Nope," I say popping the "p","that is a negative Sarge." I say turning and taking Dimitri with me who had come to stand next to me.

"I'm going to sleep. Night everyone. Have fun getting down Sparky" I say heading inside. I stop and turn to Eddie. "Oh and Eddo you may come out now."

He comes out and smiles at me. "Night Rosie." He yells.

"I will let that slide this time Castile, since you helped me but next time your ass is mine." I say. "Oh and night Eddo." I say after a moment.

"Night Prima! Don't forget our date Saturday night." Serena yells.

"I wont don't worry. But I'm sure everyone else will want to come."

"Oh Roza you are something."

"I know Comrade." I say with a smile.

I quickly change into pajamas and lay down beside Dimitri.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too." I mumble already half asleep.

"Sleep my Roza."

That's the last thing I hear before I drift off into a sweet dark bliss, called sleep.

* * *

**Alright everyone well please review and tell me what you think. Also should I have Rose move in with her or should I have him get his own place for a while? Please tell me. And let me know if there is anything you all want in the next chapter if you have any ideas please share them with me I really want to know. I want to make sure that my story makes all of you happy and anything you want in it. I'm thinking about maybe having Rose and Dimitri to have another kid but not for a while well not yet anyway maybe more towards the end. **

**Review and let me know what you think, your ideas, and any questions or suggestions. Thanks =]] I'm really enjoying writing this story for you all.  
**


	12. New Apartment and Jizz in My Pants?

**Hey everyone! well I'm not gonna blabber to much. Just wanted to say sorry for making you all wait but I just couldn't quite get this chapter right. I still don't think it is as it's best but it will have to do. I'm also going to start naming my chapters =]] **

**Also my moms wedding is coming up. July 30th~~! Yay I'm happy my mom will have someone she can count on. Well enough of my blabbering on with the chapter.**

**The usual disclaimer yada yada obviously I don't own Vampire Academy or else I wouldnt be making my own little story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**RPOV (Rose)**_

I woke up the next morning to a cold bed. I started to panic, thinking Dimitri had left. I can hear the shower running and quickly relax. Last night had been weird, I kept hearing Mason. It was like he was in my dreams. I could barely see him though. Every time I would look to where he was he would disappear.

Maybe he was trying to warn me again. I wonder where he disappeared to. Why are ghosts so complicated? What the hell is Mason doing making me so worried? Whatever it is, it better be good. Mason where the hell are you and what's so important? I thought to myself.

I groan out loud and put the pillow over my head. Ugh all this thinking is giving me a headache.

"Something wrong Roza?" I quickly take the pillow off my head. The sight before me is amazing, godlike even. Standing before me is the one and only Dimitri Belikov, wearing nothing but a towel, and his dripping wet hair perfectly framing his beautiful face. I see him smirking at me. I meet his gaze and turn on my man eating smile.

"No, Comrade everything is just fine." I purr. "You should probably put some clothes on though, we wouldn't want that towel to accidently fall off now would we?" I say smirking as I see the towel rise a bit near his man hood. I quickly grab my clothes and head to the bathroom for a _**very **_cold shower.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch eating donuts when Christian sits next to me. I must admit after last night the guy has balls figuratively speaking of course.

"So Sparky how did you finally get down from the tree last night?" I ask without looking at him.

"You know Rose you have some serious issues." He says. "If only you knew half of my issues Chrissie." I say sweetly. "But if you must know Eddie helped down. Jimena helped too."

I smiled at that. I can just imagine Jimena in the tree untying the ropes while Eddie waits at the bottom to catch Christian. I love my very weird complicated family.

"Hey Sparky do you know any apartments around here? I don't think I should have Dimitri move in yet. It's still too soon." I say.

"There might be. I think you should take to Dimitri about it though."

"Yea I guess I will. Oh and you and Lissa better be ready tonight, cause we are going clubbing with Jimena." I say walking away and into the kitchen.

"So Comrade I think we should maybe get you your own place. I mean we just got back together and it's a little soon for you to move in." I say while grabbing a piece of bacon from the bowl.

"Yes I think you are right Roza, as long as you and Kaity come over." He says while continuing to cook breakfast.

"So it's settled we shall go house/apartment hunting today. Adrian can watch Kaity. We will get back in time to get ready to go with Jimena to the club. Hurry up with breakfast Comrade we have a long day ahead of us and I don't know about you but I cant do much on an empty stomach." I jump off the counter and give him a quick kiss then run upstairs to get ready. I call Adrian to let him know I will be dropping off Kaity in a bit.

I go back to the kitchen where my food awaits. I sit down and eat loving how great it tastes. I finish and see Dimitri staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"I have never seen anyone eat as much as you have." He states.

I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs. I go outside and get Kaity. I grab out coats and head out the door with Dimitri following.

"So momma how long is this going to take?"

"I don't know a few hours maybe. You will be at Uncle Adrian's so make sure you drive him extra crazy." I say smiling.

"I will momma don't worry."

We walk in silence the rest of the way. I pound on Adrian's door, most likely waking all the lazy ass neighbors who are still asleep.

"Adrian open up you lazy Moroi!" I yell.

"Calm down Little Dhamphir I'm awake." He says while opening the door.

"Uncie Addie! I missed you! Today I get to drive you crazy!" Kaity says then looks at me causing both of us to giggle. I pick her up and kiss both her cheeks then her forehead.

"Now Angel behave okay?" I say, then whispered so only she can hear, "Drive him crazy!" she nods and smiles.

I set her down and she turns to Dimitri. He picks her up and kissed her forehead. "I will miss you daddy. Take care of mommy." She says. He smiles, "I will Angel. I promise." He links his pinky with hers and seals their promise. He puts her down and she runs to Adrian.

"Let's go Uncie Addie I'm hungry!" he laughs.

"She sure has you appetite Rose, that's for sure." Adrian says.

"Hush Ivashkov. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours now would you?" I say with a sweet smile.

"Oh Little Dhamphir I know my face is pretty. I will see you later." He says with a smirk.

"Bye Addie!" I say using Kaity's nickname for him.

I link my fingers through Dimitri's and walk off.

"You know Comrade a pinky promise with Kaity is not breakable. It's very serious stuff!" I say not joking even though it sounds a bit funny.

"I know it is Roza. Pinky promises are the most serious things ever." We walk in a comfortable silence. "Roza what was it like when you first found out you were pregnant?" he asks after a while.

"At first I didn't believe it. I had only ever been with you that way." I say.

_***Flashback***_

_I had slept over at Lissa's dorm last night. I woke up in a cold sweat wrapped in Lissa's arms. She held me all night while I cried over Dimitri. I suddenly grew nauseous and bolted to the bathroom emptying my stomachs contents in the toilet. I could feel Lissa's hands holding my hair back. When I was done I quickly washed my mouth and turned to Lissa._

"_Rose are you okay?"_

"_Yea I feel better now."_

"_I think you should go to the infirmary."_

"_Liss I'm fine."_

"_No Rose your not. You are going even if I have to compel you to go." I sigh, knowing there was no use in arguing._

"_Fine." I grumble not happy. _

_Twenty minutes later I was in the infirmary getting blood drawn for a test. I wait impatiently for my results._

_Finally walked back in the room. Her smile was bright and excited._

"_Congratulations Rose! You are pregnant!"_

_Time stopped. I froze. This can't be true. _

"_Your lying I have only ever slept with a dhamphir it's not possible. I'm being punked right?"_

"_Rose calm down." Lissa says. _

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down! How am I supposed to calm down Liss, me, Rosemarie Hathaway is going to be a mother. Do you know how wrong that it; not to mention the fact that the father left me!" Ugh I guess these hormones are already getting to me. I took deep calming breaths then spoke._

"_Okay, I'm okay now. Do you know how far along I am?" I asked . She sat there for a bit then started shuffling through all the papers in her hands._

"_It seems about four weeks along. You can come back on Saturday for a check up and an ultra sound. We need to make sure everything is okay. Umm Rose, does the fact that you are shadow-kissed, do you think that would have anything to do with you being able to conceive with another dhamphir?" finished unsure of herself. I though for a moment. I could feel understanding spark through the bond._

"_Your right, this could be yet another shadow-kissed side effect." I said, while rubbing soothing circles on my abdomen. Barely found out about you little baby yet I already love you._

_We talked a bit more about how being shadow-kissed could have caused this. Me and Lissa we getting ready to go back to her dorm when told me, "Rose remember to eat more healthy now. That means no scarfing down junk food, eat more fruits and veggies."_

_I stared at like she had grown a second head. Was she crazy? Without my junk food how was I supposed to live!_

"_But I-" she cut me off._

"_No Rose you have a mini you and Dimitri growing inside you. You can live nine months without junk food."_

"_How did you know its Dimitri's baby?" I asked._

"_Rose even a blind person would be able to tell how much you two love each other. That in mind and the fact that he just recently left its very obvious if you pay close attention." She said with a small smile. Just thinking about him hurt too much. Then I remembered my baby._

"_Thank you ." I said._

_Lissa and I got up but before I left stopped me._

"_Don't worry Rose, with how you care for everyone else but yourself just shows how great a mother you will be. I'm absolutely sure you will be a great, no __**the best **__mom." She said and added, "And call me Danielle. is so overrated."_

_I smiled genuinely at her and pulled her to me for a hug. "Thank you Danielle. You don't know how much what you said means to me."_

_I left the infirmary with Lissa, a huge smile plastered on my face. For once since he left this smile wasn't forced it was a true smile and I knew I would be alright as long as I had my baby._

_***End of Flashback***_

I looked at Dimitri and saw that guilt in his eyes. I cupped his cheek and made him look at me.

"Don't feel bad Comrade. It was fine, finding out I was have your baby well it made you leaving a bit easier to bear."

He looked at me then sighed, "I should have been there for you Roza. I never should have left. I'm so sorry. I cant even imagine how you felt having to go through all of that thinking I was with Tasha," he said her name with disgust; causing me to giggle, "I don't know how you can forgive me after everything I put you through-"I stopped him from continuing, I kissed him softly on the lips, it was a short "shut up" type of kiss.

"Comrade I forgive you. I know it shouldn't be this easy to forgive you but I do. What happened in the past happened, we can't change it. What we can though is make a better future for Kaity, you, and me. We can't keep letting the past creep up on us. We can only move forward."

He stared at me for a moment before kissing me so softly and sweetly, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me as if I was the most fragile, precious thing in the world. He pulled back to soon for my liking and rested his forehead on mine, staring deeply into my eyes, causing me to lost in his gorgeous brown orbs.

"Roza I think my 'Zen Life Lessons' have rubbed off on you." He teased.

I smiled and kissed him softly once more before pulling away and lacing my fingers in his.

"Well Comrade I did have an expert mentor who would torture me with his Zen lessons. Oh and most horrible of all he made me run _**endless **_laps." I said in mock exasperation

He just laughed and pulled me back into his arms and kissing me senseless, leaving me breathless.

"I love you Roza."

"Oh I know you do. I love you too." I say pulling out of his embrace once again.

"We still need to find your place to stay so I suggest we start doing just that." We started apartment hunting once again.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

I watch as the little bloodwhore walked off with Belikov. Why is it that she is always in the way!

It's a damn good thing Tasha called me. Rose and her little friends won't even know what hit them. It's really hard to have to keep the pesky little red headed ghost out of her head and her dreams.

I really don't get why everyone loves Rose, even Christian; Tasha's nephew chose her over his own flesh and blood. Simply amazing what the damn whore could do.

I walked away to the big fountain. I just sat there.

If all goes well Rose Hathaway will finally be out of the way and I will be able to get to the Dragomir Princess.

* * *

_**RPOV (Rose)**_

So far we have been to three small apartments and, well, I said they were way to boring. He just said I was being picky. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Now we were currently looking at apartment #4! It wasn't very far from Lissa's house –which is where Kaity and I stay- so I liked it so far. It wasn't as small as the others it was two bedrooms and they were quite large. The outside makes it seem small but once you're inside it's anything but small. When you walk in you can see the living room. It has high ceiling and is huge! Off in the corner is a small fireplace. On the opposite side of the living room is the kitchen. Black granite counter tops –which I personally think are the best- the is black and about it a black microwave. The fridge is off in the corner and it's big. Pretty much everything in the kitchen is black. Did I mention the apartment is fully furnished and all of it is new? Close to the kitchen is a hall way that leads to the bedrooms, bathroom, and laundry room. I wasn't done with the kitchen yet. Where the invisible divider for the living area and kitchen was a counter with a dishwasher. Above that were cabinets for everything and anything. I was going to make sure I got him to cook me a meal in this kitchen that's for sure.

I walked into the master bedroom. It is huge! There was a walk in closet with shelves, drawers, and mirrors, and places to hang clothes. Talk about a luxury closet. On the wall was a huge plasma screen T.V. I looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. I was going to make sure he got this place. Down the hall and to the left was another room. Not as big as the master one but still big. The closet was big too. It would be the perfect room for Kaity. I walked back to the main hall and found the bathroom. It was a big bathroom. There was a huge shower. A big bath tub the size of a Jacuzzi! There was also a toilet of course. On the far side of the bathroom was a counter with two sinks and a mirror covering the whole wall. I walked out and found Dimitri sitting on the couch. I came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"So Comrade how do you like the place? Personally I love it."

He chuckled and leaned his head back so he could see my face. "I like it Roza. It isn't very far from Lissa's either so I will get to see you and Kaity." I smiled down at him.

"I think we should go and get Kaity now. We still have to get ready for tonight and drop Kaity off at Abe and Janine's suite." I pulled him off the couch and we made sure everything was turned off. We locked the door and walked back to Adrian's place.

"I don't get how I didn't notice it before but now its all clear that you are in fact Abe's daughter. The hair and the attitude it's all there." Dimitri said, while we walked through many halls to get to Adrian's place.

"Well when I first meat him I though he was a damn stalker. I had also just had Kaity so I thought he was after her like a lot of people are since she is unique. I also punched him in the face when I found out he was my father." I said amused coming up to Adrian's door. Dimitri chuckling beside me.

I knocked on the door and Adrian opened it with his trademark smirk.

"Hey Little Dhamphir!"

"Hey Dream Boy!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!" My little Angel said as she came running to us.

"What Angel?" Dimitri and I said. By now Kaity was standing in front of us while we were squatting down to her height. I could hear music coming from the other room.

"I jizzed in my pants!" my Angel sang to the music and answered our 'what angel'. I snapped my attention to her not believing what she had just said. Then I could hear what the song was. It was 'Jizz in My Pants'.

I turned my sharp piercing gaze to Adrian who had spit his drink out when Kaity said that.

Oh Adrian was gonna get it. Before I could tackle him I heard someone start laughing. I turned around and saw Jimena laughing with tears coming down her face and clutching her sides.

Seeing this I burst out laughing and so Adrian and Dimitri. I picked Kaity up and turned to Adrian, "Don't even think you're off the hook Dream Boy!"

I turned and walked out. I turned to Jimena, "Make sure you and Dream Boy over there are ready at 8 o' clock. Meet us at the club."

I quickly hugged her and left with Dimitri following. Adrian was so in for it. I can't believe he let Kaity listen to that.

Oh well save it for another day, tonight we party.

* * *

_**JPOV (Jimena)**_

Poor Adrian. I know my cousin is going to have a super long talk with him. Maybe more than just a talk, possibly a black eye. Hopefully not tonight though, I just wanted to party. Tonight was going to be super fun.

* * *

**Review! Please it will make my day =]]**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry about my lack of updates, I know it's been a long long long long long long time. I don't even know how many times I need to say sorry because once is not enough what so ever. I'm having a serious case of writers block and some personal issues. I will not be updating anytime soon, so as of now my story is on hold. Again I'm sorry but I will try super hard to update as soon as I can. **

**I have been trying to write the new chapter but it's not coming out very good so I'm working on it. Please don't abandon me, although I'm sure most of you might but I don't blame you I would have done the same a looooooonnnnngggg time ago. Thank you for everyone who has stayed with my story. I'm trying my best and I hope I will be able to get the chapter right and be able to upload it soon for you all. Until then I shall bid thee ado. **


End file.
